The Five Wardens: Awakening
by ffdrake
Summary: The archdemon is dead and the Five Heroes of Ferelden thought that they had earned a small moment of peace. But an old enemy of the Wardens has risen from the ashes with the intent of finishing what it started years ago at any cost. The Five Heroes must come back together and head out to war with new allies. Rated M for violence/language/adult content. Sequel to The Five Wardens.
1. Peace At Last Or Not

**Here we go everyone! I'm back! Sorry of the long delay in getting this out all of you wonderful readers but real life has been getting in the way lately and I wanted to get a couple of chapters in before I released this story out to you.**

**This story takes place about a month after the death of the archdemon and eventually all of the origin characters will be back together in this one. Hope that you all enjoy what I have so far!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Over a month had passed since the day that the Five Heroes of Ferelden fought and defeated the Archdemon atop the infamous Fort Drakon in the heart of Denerim. After the beast was defeated a new King, King Alistair Theirin, was named by his now Queen Anora Mac'Tir. Almost instantly the young King implemented numerous changes to Ferelden, some of which were greeted with open arms, while others were protested against almost constantly. The most commonly protested changes were those made to the elves. The Dalish had been given their own lands and a place in the Bannorn as a Teryn. The elves who choose to remain in the city found a leader in the newly appointed Bann of the Alienage Shianni. It was sad how many saw the fact that elves had any political powers in Ferelden as a slide backward, as if other the other countries of Thedas hadn't already thought the barbarian country backward enough! But it was a step toward equality for all those that lived in the lands, a place for all no matter how they were born, elf or human.

But even those protests fell far short to those of the Chantry. The Templars, the sword and shield of the Chantry, were prohibited from entering the Circle of Magi. And the once powerful order suddenly found itself devoid of almost all duties save the hunting of blood mages, which had to be confirmed by a Senior Enchanter of the Circle. The Grand Cleric herself made several attempts to persuade the young King; going almost as far as damning him eternity away from the Maker should he not comply, just to change his mind on the subject. But all of these protests fell on deaf ears as the King held his ground in his decisions. It was a good thing Alistair hadn't been completely warped by his Chantry training when he was younger. Else he'd have had to face the wrath of Alim for going back on the boon he'd asked for in the Landsmeet.

Perhaps the one most surprised by the new King was none other than the Queen herself. At the start Anora had thought that the young man would be a sheep unwilling to take the lead. But she was wrong. Unlike his brother, who only wished to lead in times of war, Alistair was proving to be a far better leader than she'd ever thought possible. And while she was glad she was not married to a sheep, she was even more pleased to find that Alistair turned to her experience and leadership more often than not in most matters. It was a beneficial relationship in that respect, two hard backbones and experience in politics as well as war. Just what was needed in Ferelden to hand both any threats on the rule and lands.

Another change that reverberated not only in Ferelden, but the rest of Thedas as well, was when the King gave the Arling of Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens. In turn, this meant that whoever was the Commander of the Wardens in Ferelden was also appointed as the Arl of Amaranthine. In addition to the fact a Grey Warden was on the throne, this was a huge blow at the ideals set about that Grey wardens lost all rank and status in the eyes of the people. The Gray Warden reinforcements for Orlais, even though they were not needed, were given access to Ferelden by Royal Decree and met up with the few Ferelden Wardens at Vigil's Keep. And that is where the newly appointed Arlessa of Amaranthine, Kallian Tabris-Cousland, was currently. The first elf Arlessa was standing on the balcony attached to the master bedroom of the Keep. A blanket of fur was wrapped around her petite shoulders to try and stave off as much of the cold winter air as possible as she watched the sun set below the horizon.

Her husband, the Arl of Amaranthine and Warden Commander Aedan Cousland-Tabris, was due to return yesterday evening. One of the Bann's, Bann Esmerelda, had requested his presence. Apparently she'd found a soldier within her ranks that she felt was worthy to join with the Wardens. And in the interest of keeping the peace with those under his command, Aedan had set out four days ago to test this Knight and see if he was truly worthy of joining the Wardens.

That had been another thing that had completely surprised Kallian. As she was growing up she'd heard tales of the heroics of the Grey Wardens…but none ever talked about truly joining willing. At least not in large numbers. But when they'd arrived at Vigil's Keep two weeks ago, the line of potential recruits had gone from the main halls door out to beyond the wall of the Keep. Of course many were there to just try and join in on the 'heroics' of the Wardens. And while some didn't know one end of a sword from the other, there were a handful that would make decent Wardens. Of the first batch of recruits Aedan had selected only five to go through with the Joining.

As Aedan was Commander it was not his position to go out in the field and fetch the darkspawn blood. And Alim had gone to the Circle to help with the mages transition to freedom while Natia took her token force back to Orzammar. That left either herself or Lyna to guide the new recruits. In the end it was Lyna, who'd lost to her at a game of 'Rock' 'Paper' 'Knife' that was chosen to lead the recruits. Within a day Lyna and her charges had managed to track and kill a small band of darkspawn that were still wandering above the surface. The night of their return the Warden Commander and the two elves attended their first Joining Ceremony this time standing on the other side.

Two of the five died during the Joining. The three who lived were a woman Dalish hunter, a Knight of Dragon's Peak, and a small thief who'd been hoping to escape the gallows by Joining. They were the first of the new Ferelden recruits.

"_Lethallan,_ what are you doing out there? You'll catch the cold staying out there waiting for your _lath _to return. It is not wise to tempt the Dread Wolf."

Turning her head back she looked where her Dalish friend was currently sitting by the small fireplace within the room. The burn marks from the Archdemon were still clearly visible on one side of her face. Instead of being ashamed of the marks though, Lyna almost seemed to wear them as a badge of honor. In her lap was a Dalish longbow, a gift from the Keeper Lanaya after the battle. "I know." She said looking out over the horizon again. "But…he didn't leave here with the…best of farewells…"

Lyna chuckled at that. "That's an understatement. I think there might still be some places were your voice can still be found echoing off the walls."

It was true…brutally so. Ever since coming to this blasted place her temper had for some reason taken a serious turn for the worse. And as the person most frequently around her, poor Aedan was usually her target for venting her frustration. Just before he left however had been the worst. Even more so than when they separated in Denerim. He told her that he had to leave, gave her the reason why, but for reasons that still elude her she couldn't accept that he was going to be away from her. Maker…what was wrong with her?

"The Templar's are also asking to leave again _lethallan." _ Lyna said changing the subject.

Turning away from the cold she entered the room again and shut the doors behind her that led outside. "I don't know how many more excuses I can give them," Lyna told her going over her bow for what must've been the tenth time this night. "Soon they will no longer be willing to stay."

"We just have to hold them here a bit longer, until Aedan can return and deal with them." She said dropping the fur from her person and taking a seat next to her friend.

The Templar's had come to the Keep two days ago with a man in custody. Apparently he'd escaped from the Tower several times, the latest being before Alistair's decree, and they were taking him back to face Chantry justice. She'd heard from Alim just what Chantry justice meant to mages. And she wanted to spare the man that fate. But the only way to do that was if he became untouchable by the Chantry. Basically if he became a Warden. The Templars however barred her from seeing him so she could not make the offer. The only way was to use the Right of Conscription. But as far as she knew only the Warden Commander had the authority to do that. Which is why she was doing everything she could aside from dancing naked in front of the Templars trying to get them to stay in the Keep.

"And that man…Stroud…has asked to meet with you again."

This time Kallian was not able to hold in her sigh of frustration. Stroud was a good Warden, and a decent man she supposed. But coming into a new land, going up to that lands Commander and hero, and saying that he was here to be the 'true' Commander was not the best way to start a good relationship. Granted the man relented quickly after seeing how loyal the Wardens were to her and Aedan and how many recruits just their names brought in. But then he started questioning them constantly on how they all survived the Archdemon. They didn't tell the man of Morrigan's offer, in fact only she and Aedan knew of that, but they did tell him everything they could. In short…they didn't have a clue how they survived, only that they did. Stroud finally accepted what they told him, after the tenth or eleventh retelling, but still the man watched them constantly. Add the Templars, Stroud, and having to hold Court for a day in her husband's absence…yeah she wanted Aedan back for more reasons than just to apologize to him.

About to start up on a new topic she was shushed by Lyna as the Dalish raised her hand. Kallian couldn't hear anything, and just as she was about to say something she felt it. The taint pulsed with the unmistakable sense of darkspawn…and they were close. The two elves barely had time to stand as the door to the room crashed opened. An invisible wave flooded into the room knocking both Lyna and her off their feet and into the wall behind. Kallian was barely able to see through hazy eyes as armored boots rushed towards them and then everything went to black.

* * *

"My Lord…are you alright?"

Aedan shook his head and tried to focus in on Ser Mhairi. The woman knight was riding next to him as they traveled from Bann Esmereldas estate back to Vigil's Keep. Something…wasn't right. "I'm alright," he lied to Mhairi while tapping his horse's flanks with his heels. "Let us move. The Keep shouldn't be far now."

"Ha. That's what you said yesterday 'Commander'."

And there was the center of Aedans current headache. Ser Gheory from Bann Esmeralda, while it's true he was a good swordsman, the man was an absolute pain in the ass to deal with. The man was several years older than Aedan and because of this he almost seemed to refuse Aedans position as his future Commander and his present Arl. It could also come from the fact that Aedan remembered this man. The one time he'd met him was when his father had taken him to Amaranthine several years ago. Ser Gheory seemed to have his lips firmly attached to Arl Howe's backside during their stay.

"Are you sure you're alright my lord? We can stop and rest if you are unwell."

Aedan tried to give Mhairi a reassuring smirk, although the feeling of something wrong was still swirling within him. "No thanks Mhairi, I'm anxious to return to the Keep."

"What? Miss your knif-I'm meant your elf mistr-I mean wife 'Commander'?"

"Watch your tongue cur!" Ser Mhairi hissed turning in her saddle and facing Gheory. "The Commander and his wife, as well as their other companions, are heroes of our land! They deserve respect!"

If Gheory had been planning on saying anything further he wisely kept it to himself. Looking over at Mhairi he mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to her causing the Knight to turn a shade of red he could see even through her helmet. The woman had been a gift from the Maker on this trip. She was sent with him to act as his guard on this trip along with Wolf. But what was unknown to her she was also being tested by him to see if she would be an asset to the Wardens.

But…Gheory was correct. He was anxious to get back to the Keep and the reasoning for that was because of his wife Kallian. The weeks after the battle had been almost like a dream between the two. They slept together in a nice bed and not on the hard ground. They were able to husband and wife, not just Wardens, for a time. But ever since they'd arrived at Vigil's Keep her temperament had taken a turn for the worse. He had no idea what he, or anyone else for that matter, did to deserve her anger. But her temper combined with the duties of Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine was beginning to wear him down. He fully intended to get to the root of her problems once they returned. He just wasn't truly sure how to go about it.

"My lord! I see Vigil's Keep!"

Shaking his head he cleared his mind and looked where Mhairi was pointing. The squat structure of Vigil's keep was less than an hour's ride away if he had to guess. But…even from this distance…there was something wrong. "My lord?" Mhairi had pulled her mere to a stop next to him as Gheory joined him on his other side.

He might not have the gifted eyesight of the elves…but his vision was still very good. There were fires within the Keep's walls, but they were not where they should be. And…there were small objects running in and out of the opened gate. His body tensed as the full weight of the taint slammed home.

"Ready yourselves!" He shouted drawing Starmight and booting his heels firmly into his horse's flanks. "Darkspawn are attacking the Keep!" _'Maker, please let Kallian be alright!'_

* * *

The main door to the Keep was suddenly smashed inwards. The darkspawn that were prowling the room within stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the entrance. Three people and a mabari shot like arrows through the open door way, one with two blades drawn and the other two both carrying swords and shields. The first was all that was needed though. The two blades of the Warden Commander cut down every darkspawn that dared get within range of him.

The last standing darkspawn had tried to make a run for it, but the Commander threw his silverite blade end over end imbedding half the length of the blade into the darkspawn. Walking as if he wasn't surrounded by a slaughter Aedan grabbed the hilt of Duncan's sword before kicking the impaled darkspawn off of it. "Are you two alright?" He asked looking back at his two companions.

Both Mhairi and Gheory were staring at him in opened mouth shock. Neither of them had any darkspawn blood on their armor or their swords. "Yes Commander," Mhairi responded finding her voice first.

Turning away from them he looked distastefully at the direction they needed to go. The inner gate within the keep had been dropped blocking their path. They would need to take the long way around. Turning away from the gate he brushed past the two stunned soldiers and headed towards the upper level not caring if the other two followed him or not.

The taint of the darkspawn was everywhere within the Keep, and there was something else as well. It felt almost like the creature that they fought on top of Fort Drakon…but the taint in this one almost seemed to be more…diluted. It felt through it was only slightly more than an average Hurlock. Praying to the Maker that he was right he opened the door to the second floor-and was nearly burned alive as fire shot forth from the doorway. "Hold yourself for Makers sake!" He shouted as the fire died.

Risking a peak back in the room he saw a lone mage standing in the middle of the room. The bodies of Templars were lying around him along with the charred remains of darkspawn. "Uhh. I didn't do it."

Despite everything going on around him and nearly being burned to a crisp by the mage Aedan almost cracked a smile…almost. "Didn't do what?" He asked as Gheory and Mhairi entered behind him.

The mage waved at the dead bodies of the Templars. "I didn't kill them. Don't get me wrong. I'm not sad to see them gone. Biff there made the most interesting gurgle as the darkspawn ran him through. But I didn't kill them."

"Mages," Gheory spat. "Never can trust them. Be better to end him here 'Commander'."

Aedan cast an eye back at the man as the mage grew defensive. "Be at ease mage," Aedan said lowering the tips of his swords. "We're Grey Wardens. Our enemies are the darkspawn; not mages."

The mage relaxed. "Well then, I'm glad to hear that. My name is Anders, former mage of the Circle of Magi. Which of course is why these fine men were chasing me across Ferelden. Just about gave them the slip too…bloody Templar's are worse than dogs sometimes."

Wolf growled at Aedans heels at the comment. "Whoa…um…sorry about that. Didn't mean to insult you."

Wolf gave the mage a crisp bark and then sat back on his haunches drawing up his full height. "Are you good a healing Anders?"

Anders was focused solely on Wolf making Aedans sudden question catch him off guard. "What? Oh…yes. In fact it's one of my primary areas of study. I know that others think that the Primal side of magic is the one to study but I honestly believe that Restoration is-"

"Then you're coming with us."

Three sets of jaws dropped followed quickly by a simultaneous "What!?" from all three.

"There are wounded men and women within the Keep Anders," he explained walking past the still gabbing mage with Wolf right on his heels. "They will need healing during and after the battle. And unfortunately the only mage Warden we have is currently at the Circle of Magi helping to oversee the transition of power. Your skills are needed here and now Anders."

Anders looked around at the four of them and sighed. "Don't suppose I have any choice in the matter…do I?"

"None what so ever."

Standing up straight the mage smiled at him. "Well then, I guess I'm your man. And do I get the honor of knowing your name?"

"Aedan Cousland." He said walking off down the hall.

"Holy Maker!" Anders said running to catch up with him leaving the other two to run to catch up. "One of the 'Heroes of Ferelden'! By the Maker do I have some good luck or what? Oh yeah…one more question. What transition of power with the Circle are you talking about?"

* * *

The darkspawn had infested the interior of the Keep perhaps even more so than outside. The addition of Anders to their group was truly the only think keeping them all going at the moment. Both Mhairi and Gheory had received nearly life threatening injuries at the hands of the darkspawn. And it was only because of Anders' magic that they were both able to continue moving. As for Aedan and Wolf…neither of them had received a scratch throughout the entire fight. And even if he had been wounded, he wouldn't have known about it. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone. Find Kallian and make sure that she was safe.

Anders wasn't the only addition to the group as they cut a bloody path through the interior of the Keep. For some reason he still hadn't figured out Oghren had come to Vigil's Keep claiming he wanted to join with the Wardens. He tried to talk him out of the decision, but he dwarf was nothing if not resilient. His mind was made up, and he was going to join with the Wardens whether he had Aedans permission or not.

As the now group of five drew closer to the top of the battlements the feeling of the taint was beginning to weigh heavier on Aedan. It was almost identical to the time at the top of Fort Drakon when they fought Commander just before the Archdemon. Aedan prayed to the Maker that he was wrong and that what he was feeling was just a strong Hurlock and not of the same breed as Commander.

His prayer's fell on death ears however. At the top of the battlements Aedans worst fears were realized. There were three darkspawn before them. Two of them were normal hurlocks and the third was of the same caliber as Commander. Worse yet, the two hurlocks had a prisoner on his knees before the larger darkspawn. The Orlesian Warden Stroud was staring up at the new darkspawn without fear.

"Whatever it is you're planning darkspawn…you will fail. Just like the rest of your kind." Stroud voice was loud enough to reach them even from far across the battlements.

The large darkspawn grabbed a fist full of Strouds hair and roughly jerked it back forcing the Wardens head back. "You think you know my kind Warden? You are pathetic." Letting go of Stroud's head the large darkspawn turned around and faced Aedan as he rounded the bend and marched towards the four.

"Ah. And now the Warden Commander comes to greet us in person." The darkspawn drawled walking towards them. "You are here…just as the Father foretold."

"Maker…did that thing just talk!" Mhairi cursed stepping in between him and the darkspawn.

The darkspawn didn't seem to notice her comment; its eyes were solely focused in on Aedan. "You do not seem as surprised as your comrades by my presence Warden Commander."

Tightening his grip on his swords he kept his eyes focused on the talking darkspawn but made sure that Stroud was still in his sight. "You're not the first of your kind I've encountered. We face and killed one of yours named 'Commander' just before we killed the Archdemon."

The darkspawn suddenly looked at him differently. It almost looked like the darkspawn was looking at him with…respect. Was it possible for darkspawn to even be capable of respect? "So you killed Commander…you have my respect for killing one who betrayed the Father."

'_Who is this father?'_ Aedan thought keeping his eyes trained on the darkspawn. _'It speaks of him with such reverence. I thought that the darkspawn only followed the Archdemon. Could this 'Father' be the traitor that Commander mentioned?'_

"But while you may have my respect for killing that traitor…that doesn't change what I am to do." The talking darkspawn turned back to the others with it. "Kill the others! But leave the Wardens alive for the Father!"

The creature let out a shriek much the same as the Commander. But whereas that attack was enough to throw furniture, this attack was barely powerful enough to force Aedan to take a step backwards. Not giving the creature time to attack again Aedan lashed out with _Smite._ Painful cries erupted from both the darkspawn and the mage Anders behind him as all magic in the area was suddenly nulled by his power.

Not giving the darkspawn a chance to recover Aedan pounced, his two blades swinging down in arcs and rending the armor of the darkspawn. The two hurlocks pushed their captive aside as they saw their leader being pushed back. Two shields held the two at bay as Gheory and Mhairi suddenly appeared on either side of him keeping the hurlocks from interfering with the fight. A ball of black armor and red hair rolled by, its form unfolding itself behind the darkspawn. Before the darkspawn had a chance to react Oghrens heavy axe cut deep into its legs.

Crying out in pain the darkspawn fell to its knees before Aedan. Starmight arced up slicing through the wrist and severing the hand of the darkspawn removing its sword from its body. The edges of Starmight and Duncan's sword rested against opposite sides of the kneeling darkspawn's neck. "Who is this 'Father'?"

The darkspawn looked up at him with unconcealed hatred. "Our salvation…and your demise! Your kind will not stop the glorious work of the Father again! Your kind will fall!"

His grip on his swords tightened. "Not before you."

Metal scraped against metal as the silverite and star metal blades scissored through the neck of the darkspawn, its headless body falling to a heap on the battlements moments after its head rolled away.

"Maker! Didn't realize you were a Templar! Give a man a warning next time before you do something like that!"

Ignoring the mage who'd fought with them Aedan approached Stroud and helped the Orlesian Warden to his feet. "My thanks Commander," Stroud said wincing as he stood. "Had your interruption not been more timely…I shudder to think what would've happened."

"What happened here Stroud? How did the darkspawn get into the Keep?" He asked as Mhairi and Gheory approached the duo having finished off their darkspawn attackers. "And where is Kallian?"

Stroud didn't meet his eyes. "I do not know how they did it. But we Wardens didn't sense them until they were within the walls. I believe there is a connecting tunnel into the Deep roads beneath us. Your wife…"

The sense of dread he felt on the road came back tenfold. "Stroud." He grabbed the Orlesian and forced him to face him. "Where is Kallian!?"

"I do not know Commander. The darkspawn…they took your wife and all of the other Wardens save myself down into the tunnels from whence they came…Commander are you-" Aedan didn't hear anything else as the world went black around him. His last recollection of what was happening was him running and jumping off the edge of the battlements to the ground below as cries from his comrades followed his pursuit. _"Kallian!"_

* * *

**Well there we are after the long delay chapter 1 of my Awakening story is finally out!**

**If you enjoyed it, even the slightest, please leave a review! I am currently have a major case of writers block with this story were I'm at and your reviews always help motivate me into writing more! So please, if you have any comments, thoughts (both positive and criticism) please leave them but if it is the later please be polite.**

**More to come soon my fellow readers! Hope that you all enjoyed this! I'm trying to take a slightly darker turn on this story when compared to The Five Wardens (which will become apparent in a chapter or two). And if you liked it outside of leaving a review please alert and favorite this!**

**See ya all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	2. The New Wardens

**Hello again everyone. Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who added this story to your favorites or alerts! Knowing that y'all enjoy what I'm writing is a huge incentive for me to keep on writing! Also a big thank you to Shattered Faith for the review on the last chapter!**

**And a lot of credit to my awesome beta reader and friend Apollo Wings! Without her help, well I don't even wanna think about it!**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kallian had no idea how long she was carried for. Her eyes were covered by a thick black cloth that ended just before the tip of her nose. Her hands were bound pulling her elbows together painfully behind her back. Her legs tied together at her ankles to keep her from running even should she break free of the daze she was in. Every now and then in times of consciousness she would be able to peek out from beneath the blindfold that had jostled itself. But all she saw was rocks illuminated by dim firelight. She remembered the grimy hands pulling on her armor and clothes as she was forced bare to her captors. She remembered the feel of the cold stone as her bare form was thrown roughly to the ground. She remembered hearing the cries and fights of others as they tried to resist, followed quickly by the cries of pain as those who resisted were 'punished'. What was happening? What was the motive behind this? Was it because of her and Aedan? Or something more sinister than the ignorance of the average Ferelden? Her mind whirled trying to figure it out but the pain was too much for her to focus long.

Two other forms fell next to her as a door was shut and the unmistakable sound of a key being turned in a lock echoed through stone passages. The bindings from her face were slowly pulled away as Lyna's scarred face appeared before her in the dim light. "Creator's blessing that you're alright _lethallan._"

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the shadowy surroundings she saw that they were accompanied by the other Dalish Warden, Ina. The room that the three of them were in was surrounded on three sides by stone walls and the last wall was a set of thick iron bars that stretched from floor to ceiling. "Maker…where are we?" She breathed as Lyna helped her sit upright.

Lyna shook her head. "I don't know _lethallan_." She said moving away slightly not even bothering to hide her bare form. "They had us all bound and blinded while they carried us. But wherever we are…there are dozens…maybe hundreds of darkspawn with us. Can you not feel it?"

Kallian did feel it. The taint pulsed so heavily around her that it was almost hard to breathe. And…mixed in with all of the taint there was something else. It…it wasn't as powerful as the Archdemon, but it was more powerful than the Commander. Maker save them.

"But why do they take us?" Ina asked her back resting against the cold stone wall. "We've been told that the darkspawn only bother to kill. Not to capture."

A sudden image came unbidden to Kallian's mind. The twisted mutated form of Laryn, the dwarf who was turned into a Broodmother by the darkspawn, her bloated body spilling forth darkspawn from her womb. "They…they take women and…and turn us into Broodmothers…"

Lyna's face became suddenly fearful while Ina looked on without emotion. "And what is a 'Broodmother'?"

Swallowing the lump rising in her she told the tale of the Deep roads to the two Dalish elves. Of how the they encountered the dwarf Hespith. How they learned how the darkspawn reproduce and why they need women. All three elves within the cell were ghostly white by the time she finished. "I won't let it happen." Ina said her voice set. "I will end myself and risk the wrath of _Fen'Falon_ before I allow myself to become like them."

"If that is to be our fate…then I agree." Lyna said her voice full of sorrow. "But why did they take the male Wardens as well?"

Kallian's vision had adjusted to the faint light enough to allow her to see past their own bars. Across the hall from them in a separate room much like their own were the male Wardens who resided at Vigil's Keep. Each of them was just as bare as they were. "I don't know." Kallian answered truthfully trying to hide her naked body from the view of the men across from them. She was no prude…but there was no need to publicly display herself.

"Whatever comes, we will face it together _lethallan_." Lyna said taking her hand in her own.

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze the two elves looked to the other who was with them. Ina gave them both a curt nod. "Together then."

* * *

_Morning light filtered in through the heavy curtains that were drawn across the glass windows of their room. Feathery touches against his face roused him and his eyes opened to take in the most beautiful sight in all of Thedas. His wife Kallian was laying by his side, her emerald eyes wide and her fiery red hair cascading across her face and down her shoulders. "It's time for you to wake my husband." Her voice was like a song bird._

_ Unable to resist the smile from his face his hand laced through her red locks as her own hand curled into his snow white hair. "I had a terrible dream," he said looking into her eyes. "I dreamed we had a fight before I left. I dreamed that when I returned the darkspawn had attacked and you were taken by them." Maker save him…the night before was just a bad dream._

_ Kallian smiled and moved away from standing from their bed. "It's time for you to rise now Aedan…you are needed. I…I need you."_

_ His good cheer was slowly starting to fade. What was she talking about? "Kallian what are you-" her form slowly started to become transparent. "Kallian!" He shouted jumping from the bed and running towards her; only to pass right through her and land hard on the floor beneath._

_ "I need you Aedan." Her voice was like a whisper as he looked back up at her. She was nearly completely gone by then._

_ "Kallian!"_

_ "Find me Aedan." Were her last words as her form completely disappeared._

_ "Kallian!"_

* * *

"Kallian!"

Aedan was sitting upright in there bed…alone. He was still wearing his armor, and the sky outside was still dark. Realization that everything that happened the previous night was indeed real slammed home hard. His eyes overfilled with tears. "Kallian…"

Wiping the tears from his eyes he looked across the room towards her vanity on her side of the room. Of course for his wife it was more of a place to put weapons rather than anything else. A few garments were draped over the wooden desk along with several pieces of leather armor. But the item that caught his eye most of all was the hilt of a dagger sticking out from underneath one of her night shirts.

Rising from their bed he approached her vanity and sat down in the chair. His eyes transfixed on the daggers hilt. In an almost dream like fashion his hand reached out and drew the weapon out from its sheath. The blue star metal of Starfang stared back at him. The sharp edge of the steel was almost calling out to him. He'd failed. Again. He'd failed to protect his parents, his sister in-law, his nephew, and now his wife. What right did he have, did anyone have, to continue living with such failures?

The edge of Starfang rested against his neck as his eyes slide closed. It was all over. He'd failed. Again. And now he was going to repent for those failures. '_I need you Aedan.'_

His eyes slowly opened. His image was reflected in the mirror of the vanity. His snow white hair was loose hanging around his face in unkempt tangles, bits of blood and dirt clotting stands together. The blue of Starfang pressed into his neck indenting the skin but not breaking it. '_Find me Aedan.'_

Almost like snapping out of a trance, he roughly pulled the dagger away from his throat. His dream was coming back to him in vivid detail. _'I need you Aedan. Find me Aedan'_. Was…was she truly still alive?

-_Knock Knock -_ "Commander are you awake?"

Looking down at the blade he carefully slid it back into its sheath. "Yes…come in Stroud." He said recognizing the voice but not bothering to turn and face the door.

Hinges squeaked and steel boots clinked against the floor as Stroud entered the room. "Commander. I am glad to see that you are awake. We've been wondering if you'd ever awaken."

Standing he faced his second. "What do you mean 'wondering if I'd ever wake up'? The attack happened just last night. And…what happened after…after you told me."

Stroud rubbed his long mustache with his gauntlet. Wincing slightly as his fingers came too close to a large bruise covering almost half of his face. "Well Commander…after you jumped from the battlements you were like a storm; destroying anything and everything in your path. Any darkspawn left in the courtyard were quickly dispatched off and then you chased the retreating few back down into the very tunnels they used to gain entrance to the keep. After that…we lost track of you. When we found you in the tunnels you were kneeling before a cave in digging away frantically."

The Orlesian Warden paused briefly. "When I tried to stop you…you gave me this as reward." He pointed to the large bruise on his face. "It took the mage Anders three tries to put you to sleep and even then it took the combined might of the rest of us to wrestle you away from the cave in and back up to your room." Stroud paused taking a deep breath. "And the attack did not happen last night Commander. You've been asleep for four days Ser."

Aedan felt the world stop around him. Four days. He'd been sleeping for four days! "What of the darkspawn?"

"The darkspawn who took our Wardens retreated back down into the tunnels before collapsing it…I'm afraid that there is no way to follow where they went. The cave in…Master Voldrik has been working on trying to clear the debris…but it will take him a considerable amount of time."

This time Aedan could not hold himself. His knees collapsed under him and he fell ungracefully into the chair behind him. Maker…he was asleep for four days…and their only lead to the darkspawn, to Kallian, was collapsed and unusable. "Commander…you know what they do to women they capture?" Stroud asked tentatively. "It is unlikely that-"

"What of our recruits?" He asked cutting Stroud off and standing. He knew what Stroud was going to say…but he wasn't ready to hear it…not yet.

Stroud seemed to understand his change of topic. "They are still waiting to undergo the Joining Commander. I believed it wise to wait for you to be present before putting them through the ordeal. The mage was looking to leave…but it was explained to him that he was recruited and had to stay. Plus…with us he would be free from threat of the Templars finding him."

Nodding to Stroud he put the sheathed Starfang through his belt on his back. "Is there anything else?" He asked his voice wavering as he retrieved Starmight and Duncan's sword.

Stroud looked away hesitantly. "Seneschal Varel wanted to speak with you concerning a delicate matter. And…there…have been reports of darkspawn sightings within the Arling ser."

A new hope welled within him. If there were darkspawn in still in the Arling…while it might be unlikely they were the same ones who attacked them…there was still a hope. "Where?" He asked approaching Stroud.

"Near the Wending Woods and Knotwood Hills." He said lowering his face. "You must know Commander that it is unlikely that these are the same ones who-"

"Once the Joining is complete I will take the newest Wardens with me." He said cutting Stroud off and marching past the man towards the open door. "We will hunt the darkspawn while you stay here in Amaranthine."

"Commander," Stroud had to run in order to catch up with him down the hall. "It would be unwise to rush off and leave only one Warden still at the Keep-"

"Send messages to Alim at the Circle and Natia in Orzammar. Tell them I'm sorry but their time away from the Wardens is over for now. I need them both here. Seneschal Varel will handle matters of the Arling until my return, and you focus on the Wardens." He said curtly walking down the hall.

"Commander I can't condone you running off on your own personal vengeance like-"

His sudden movement caught the elder Warden off guard. Before he could utter another word Aedan had him pinned against the wall of the Keep with his left forearm, while his right slowly itched back towards Starfang. "This is an order from your Commander! Do you hear me Stroud?" He said his voice completely emotionless. "We are Wardens. Our mission is to defeat the darkspawn…and that is what we are going to do. Understand? I need to know why and how they took or –Maker forbid- _killed_ so many so easily. I have to know why and stop them – I am a Warden and will not rest until I know!" His voice hitched over his inner thoughts, if the blighted monsters had even so much as broken her skin or given her the slightest bruise he'd slaughter them, chase them so far into the deep roads that he'd find where the dwarves stopped tunneling.

For a moment Stroud's eyes went wide and Aedan could see a glimmer of fear in the elder Warden. It was fast…but it was there. "As you command, Commander."

Letting go of Stroud he turned heel and continued marching down the hall not caring if the elder Warden was keeping up with him. Just before entering the main hall of the Keep where the recruits were waiting Aedan swore an oath to himself and to Kallian. '_Kallian. I will find you. I will kill anyone who gets in the way of that. And if I'm too late…and you're…I will keep my promise and end your suffering…and then I will join you at the Makers side.' _It was all he could think of, how he might have failed his wife, how he should have been there - stopped their petty arguments and been there for her.

* * *

Nathaniel Howe watched the guard across the hall daze off while sitting guard. Vigilant guards…if his father had been here the man wouldn't have dared been so neglectful with his duties. Even if it was just to sit guard within the brig. The foul Cousland didn't know his ass end from his elbow when it came to the disciplining of his men it appeared. Not that it really surprised him. His father had always said that the Couslands were far too lenient with their men. This would account for why Highever was taken over with so little effort.

Of course he'd heard the rumors that his father was the one who instigated the attack on Highever, but those were just rumors. But apparently they were enough to give that bastard Cousland the right to murder his father! His father had sided with Teryn Loghain, a true hero of Ferelden! And then these Grey Wardens led by a disgraced son of a fallen family just walk in, killed his father and banished Loghain! It was preposterous! But…part of him didn't truly hate Aedan. The two had been close friends growing up. And Aedan had simply been on the winning side of a war…and as the old saying went…to the victor go the spoils.

But still…this was his family home. To see the one who killed his father given his families rightful land…it was too much. He'd heard of the attack by the darkspawn. He didn't really care where they'd come from. But they had given him the chance that he'd been looking for. A day after the attack while everyone was still licking their wounds he took his chance and snuck into the Keep under the cover of darkness. He knew these halls and walls better than anyone else. He was able to scale the walls of the keep and stay hidden in the darkness as he moved within the Keep. Before he knew it he was in the master bedroom of the Keep, staring down at the prone form of Aedan Cousland.

His dagger was in his hand, raised above the 'Commander' ready to take vengeance for what he did to his father. His once nearly perfect white hair was jostled with blood and dirt knotting it. His face was contorted into one of extreme pain and he twisted and turned in his sleep. His head was thrashing back and forth as if trying to fight off something.

"Kallian."

Aedan was mumbling in his sleep. The same name kept constantly coming out within a jumble of words that were to incoherent to decipher. Looking down at his sleeping friend so broken even in sleep, he couldn't kill him. Stepping away from his one-time friend he turned to leave-and found himself facing the steely gaze of another. This man's skin was darker than a normal Fereldens but still lighter than a Riviani. His black hair was pulled back and above his lip he hand the largest mustache he'd ever seen on a person.

The man's dark eyes bounced from him, to the dagger in his hand, and then back to the Commander. "You do know that there was no chance of you succeeding." The man's voice was thick with an Orlesian accent.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked trying to circle the man while desperately looking for a way out.

The Orlesian waved towards Aedan. "There are two representatives from the Circle of Magi here in the Keep, along with one mage who is a Warden recruit. Before we laid the Commander down for rest a spell was placed around his body to ensure that no harm came to him while he rested. Should anything get within a hand's length of the Commander, it and whoever is wielding it will be frozen in place until the guards can respond."

The balcony on the far side of the room would provide him with the best chance of escape. Even though this room was on the top floor of the Keep, it was only forty feet to the ground. And if nothing had changed there was a roof of a trade house twenty feet below. He just had to make it past the man who was currently standing between him and his exit. "And now I suppose you'll kill me right?" He asked his hand slipping back towards the small pouch on his belt.

The Orlesian shrugged. "It depends. Are you willing to go quietly?"

"No."

"Then I guess the answer to your question is yes then." The man said sighing.

The pouch was in his hand and he'd worked the string holding its contents in loose. "I have no plans of dying here!" He said throwing the pouch at the man's face.

The Orlesian batted the pouch away, which only caused to send the fine powder within everywhere including the man's face. Taking his chance he sprinted past the coughing Orlesian. Dried and powdered deathroot was not lethal to any stretch of the imagination, but a concentrated amount inhaled into the lungs would do some serious damage and require treatment.

Throwing open the glass doors he quickly crossed the balcony and threw himself off the ledge, all too late finally pausing to think that things might have changed since he left. His luck held as his feet landed on the roof of the trade house. Rolling to the edge of the roof he fell the other twenty feet to the ground. Unfortunately the fall used up the last of his luck. Landing on the uneven ground his ankle rolled under him snapping with a sickening crack. Before he could even recover three guards were on him. Their feet pinning him to the ground as the points of their swords closed in.

"Hold!"

The three guards looked up to the balcony that he'd jumped from. Leaning over the railing was the Orlesian. "Take him. The Commander will be the one to decide his fate."

And now two days had passed since his failed assassination attempt. A pretty elvhen mage had come down and healed his leg on the first day of his imprisonment, but since then he hadn't seen anyone else other than the three rotating guards who kept a constant watch on him.

The sound of the door opening echoed down the stone stairway waking the guard enough to actually sit upright. Three figures walked into the room making the guard immediately stand up fully alert. "Arl Commander, Seneschal Varel, Warden Stroud."

The old Seneschal Varel was the first to walk into the small room. He fought down the urge to throw anything at the old man. He'd served his father loyally for years! And now here he was talking orders from the very man who killed him! The next in was the Orlesian who'd ordered his imprisonment, and behind them both was the cause for his current imprisonment. Aedan Cousland.

"Commander," the guard greeted bowing. "There has been no trouble since he was brought in my Lord. He is waiting for your decision on his fate."

Aedan didn't say anything to the guard. Just simply walked past him and stopped forward until the only thing separating the two were the iron bars of his cell. He'd cleaned up since he'd last seen him. His face and hair was washed. His face was set as if stone…but something about him wasn't right. The old Aedan was a cheerful man who'd tell a funny joke, pinch a barmaid, and get her to come around with a joke. But the man that now stood before him…Maker what'd happened to him?

"Leave us." Maker even his voice sounded as if carved from stone.

The guard looked back at the Seneschal and Orlesian before looking at the Commander again. "Um, my lord I don't know-"

"I said leave us. Now!" Aedan commanded not even bothering to turn around.

The guard gave one last look at him before bowing. "As you wish my Lord." And one by one the three men left the room leaving only himself and Aedan.

Pulling the guards chair over to the front of the cell Aedan sat down in it before him. His hands were massaging either side of his head. "Maker Nathaniel…how did we get here?"

"Simple. You killed my father Aedan." He sneered.

Aedan's grey eyes bored into him. "I'm not going to argue about that with you Nathaniel. Your father attacked and killed my parents along with anyone who was living in Highever. And before you say anything," he said holding up a hand cutting him off from rebuking him, "I was there that night when he attacked. And the only reason I'm alive today is because I was saved by the Grey Wardens."

"And so you killed him for what? Revenge?"

"In part," he admitted freely. "The true reason he died that day was because he was holding Queen Anora against her will." He hadn't known that! "And when I confronted your father to get her released…he had just finished raping a young woman whose father sided against Loghain."

Nathaniel wanted to shout at him. Wanted to call him the rightful bastard he was. His father would never stoop so low as to kidnap the Queen and rape a woman. "I couldn't believe it at first either Nathaniel," Aedan said his voice haunted. "Your father was like an Uncle to me. And while some things he did made my father uneasy…the two were the closest of friends. But at the end…your father was nothing like the man I once knew."

The faraway look in Aedan's eyes went away and he focused in on him. "What I want to know Nathaniel…is why didn't you kill me? Or at least complete your attempt."

That was the question that he'd been trying to answer for two days now. "I don't know Aedan." He admitted.

Leaning back in his chair Aedan took in a deep breath. "You know that Alistair named the Warden Commander, myself, as the Arl of Amaranthine. And you know what the penalty is for attempted murder of an Arl is right?"

Of course he did. Hanging. Or if his father were here…a much more inventive form of execution often very painful. "Of course I do." He said meeting Aedan's grey eyes. If he was going to face death, then he was going to do so without fear.

For a moment the two men sat in silence. Maker damn it all! Aedan knew the law as well as he did! Why was he dragging this out!? "Can you still hit a copper coin at twenty paces Nathaniel?"

His question caught him off guard. "Last time I did that was when we were both ten Aedan. I can hit a copper at fifty paces in the dark while running now."

He didn't care for the calculating look Aedan was giving him now. "And you got through the Keep without a single person detecting you. And if the story holds true the only reason you were caught was because an ill turn of luck left you with a broken ankle. Right?"

"Right. For Maker's sake Aedan! Stop beating around the bush here!" He shouted standing up and kicking at the bars. "We both know what needs to happen! So just do it already!"

If he was surprised at his outburst, he didn't show it. "You have two choices Nathaniel." Aedan said his voice devoid of all emotion. "You can either stretch from the rope, or you can join the Wardens of your own free will."

Staring down at him in shock he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. As the shock slowly wore off he found himself chuckling…and then full out laughing. "You want me to join the Wardens? Why?"

Aedan turned his head away. "Despite recent events…you are-were my friend Nathaniel. And I don't want to see any more of my friends die."

Resting his forehead against eh bars he closed his eyes. "You would trust someone who's admitted to trying to kill you to watch your back? Did you hit your head on something?"

"I've been asked that before…more than once. And one of my best friends started out as an assassin sent to kill me."

Backing away from the bars he sat down on the sorry excuse for a bed brining him to level with Aedan. "I'm giving you a chance here Nathaniel. The Wardens are far better than-"

"Who's 'Kallian'?"

Grey eyes hardened to stone. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You were mumbling the name in your sleep. You looked so pathetic…that's why I didn't kill you. So who is she? Some ditsy bimbo who you got to spread her-"

"She's my wife Nathaniel." Aedan said thick with anger. "If you speak one word ill of her…then you will no longer have the choice you now do!"

Maker…that struck a nerve. "Who is she? Some noble's daughter? And where is she now if not with you?"

The anger faded from his old friend. "She's an elf from Denerim, and a Warden. She…she was taken during the attack."

The pain, the raw emotion in his voice was almost enough to make him feel pity for Aedan…almost. But to think…the great Aedan Cousland would have his elusive heart captured by a mere elf? And from an Alienage no less. Maker there must've been cries of anguish from here to the Frostback mountain's once the news was made public. "What's your choice Nathaniel? I don't have the patience right now to wait."

Was he truly considering this? Joining the Wardens, a group his father hated, and being under the Command of the very man who killed his father? But…the alternative was much less appealing. "Fine Cousland. You have yourself a Warden."

Aedan didn't even bother to respond; he just stood up from his chair and walked away. "I'll send the guards back down to release you and see that your weapons and armor are returned. Once you are dressed you will meet your fellow Warden Recruits in the main hall, where you will all undergo the Joining."

Maker…what did he just sign himself up for?

* * *

The main hall of Vigils keep was perhaps larger than any other hall in Ferelden save the throne room within Denerim's royal palace. A large basin stood in the middle of the room a fire constantly burning at night provided light for all to see within the hall. With the sun steadily rising above the horizon the fire was put to rest as shutters were opened along the room tops to allow light in. The hall itself was completely devoid of life save for the two Wardens and their recruits waiting for their chance to undergo the Joining ritual.

Aedan looked critically over the recruits they'd gathered. He originally though that this Joining would be much smaller; containing only Ser Mhairi and Ser Gheory. But now there were five who stood before the Warden Commander. The mage Anders, the old friend and proven dwarven warrior Oghren, and the newest recruit Nathaniel Howe. Before him was a pedestal, and on that pedestal was a large silver chalice that would seal all of their fates. All eyes were on him as he spoke the same words that Duncan did so long ago. "And now we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight. In our darkest hours as the darkspawn threatened to overrun us all the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood…and mastered their taint."

All of the recruits were looking back and forth at each other as the true meaning of Aedan's words sunk in. They would take the taint of the darkspawn in the easiest way available. "So ummm, we're uh…going to be drinking the darkspawn's blood then?" Anders asked eying the chalice uneasily.

"As did Stroud and I before, as did those who came before us and as will those who come after you. Know that we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to be the shield against the darkspawn…and fate may decide that you pay price sooner, rather than later." Looking over towards Stroud he nodded. "We say only a few words before you will begin your life as a Warden. But these words have been spoken since the first. Stroud…if you would do the honors."

Stepping in front of the pedestal Stroud looked each recruit in the eye as he spoke the words. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

With the words spoken silence descended once again upon the hall. Taking up the chalice with two hands Aedan brought the blood to the first recruit. Ander's eyed him wearily as he held the black blood up for him to take. "From this moment forth Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

Ander's hands were shaking nearly uncontrollably as he took the chalice. "Well…down the hatch I guess. Maker save me if I wake up in a barn snuggling with a pig in nothing but my small clothes… again…hehe…well, here it goes."

Tilting the chalice to his lips the mage took a slow drink from the blood mixture. The effect was almost immediate. As soon as the chalice was away from his lips Anders started coughing holding his head and shaking in pain. His head snapped back as his eyes opened wide, completely white from the taint taking hold.

"Makers breath!" Nathaniel breathed watching the mage as he feel to the ground. "What did you do to him!"

Aedan didn't answer him. Instead he knelt down next to the downed mage and placed his fingertips gently on his throat. "A new bother has joined us." He said feeling the life still beating within the mage.

Standing from the mage he held the chalice next out to Oghren. "Oghren…from his moment forth you are a Grey Warden."

Oghren took the chalice looking down into the liquid. "Ah sod it…I've drunk worse." He said throwing the chalice back and taking a large gulp of blood.

The dwarf's reaction was night and day when compared to that of Anders. His eyes indeed went white just like the mages but unlike Anders, Oghren did not fall to the ground. Instead the dwarf let out a loud belch that echoed off the walls, and nearly made Aedan loose his lunch from the mere smell, and then commented that it was 'not too bad'.

"The Maker has a sense of humor I guess." Mhairi said shaking her head at new Grey Warden. "But it will be an honor to serve with you none the less."

Taking the cup he now stood before Mhairi. "Ser Mhairi…from this moment forth you are a Grey Warden."

"Then let it be." Mhairi took the chalice from him and didn't hesitate in taking her share of the blood.

As she lowered the cup her body tensed as she prepared herself. It happened far quicker than with Anders. Tremors shook her body as she doubled over. Her eyes turned white as she struggled to breath. Her hands suddenly started to claw at her throat as she tried in vain to breathe even as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor still thrashing. Going to his knees next to the woman he set the chalice a safe distance away before taking her hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Ser Mhairi."

Colorless eyes stared up at him as the tremors slowed. Soon her head fell to the floor and Mhairi stopped moving. "Rest now…sister." Aedan said his fingers drifting over her face and closing her eyes. "Ser Gheory…step forward."

The Knight was having none of it however. Before Mhairi had even hit the floor the man was ten paces away from the others with his sword drawn. "You all can kiss my arse before I drink that poison!"

Images of Ser Jory and Duncan from his own Joining went through his mind. There was no backing out once a recruit reached the Joining. Leaving the chalice on the ground he stood and stepped towards Gheory. "The Joining is not yet finished Gheory," he said completely emotionless. "You have come this far…the only way that you can leave now is by becoming a Grey Warden."

The tip of Gheory's sword was level with his heart and less than a hands width away when he stopped walking towards the man. "I'm only here on Bann Esmerlda's orders! I'm not here to die! Especially not in service to some elf humping bastard usurper!"

"There is no going back Gheory."

Gheory's eyes narrowed. "For our true leader Arl Howe!" He shouted as he thrust his sword.

Despite the close distance Aedan was far faster than the knight. Stepping sideways he brought his left arm up and deflected the thrust off his gauntlet arm. His right hand went behind his back as he stepped forward. Blue metal arched through the air as Starfang cut cleaning through the man's exposed neck. Gheory's sword clattered uselessly to the ground as his hands clutched at his ruined neck. Stepping back from the knight Aedan watched as the man he just killed dropped first to his knees and then face first to the floor.

Maker…he just killed him in for not going through with the Joining…and he felt nothing. Stepping away from the pooling blood he walked back towards the others. Stroud was watching with a blank expression, Oghren just shrugged and proceeded to pick at something between his teeth and Nathaniel was staring at him wide eyed. "Maker Aedan… you just killed him in cold blo-"

"Nathaniel Howe." He cut off Nathaniel before he could say more picking up the chalice and holding it out to him. "From this moment forth…you are a Grey Warden."

Nathaniel eyed the chalice wearily. "I don't have much of a choice do I?" He asked looking at the corpses of Ser Mhairi and Ser Gheory.

"No."

Letting out a slow breath Nathaniel took the chalice. Aedan's heart lightened slightly at the thought that he wouldn't have to kill his own friend. Without saying word Nathaniel lifted the cup to his lips and drank the remaining blood. Just as the others before him he suddenly doubled over as his eyes turned white and then just as quickly fell to the ground. As the tremors faded he was glad to see the steady rise and fall of Nathaniel's chest as he breathed.

"Three new Brothers and two deaths." Stroud looked over towards the corpse of Gheory. "Now you truly are a Commander of the Grey Wardens."

"Aw that nug-humping coward got what he deserved. Now…when do we get to go and kill something?"

Two more deaths from the Joining, one by his own hand. Maker…how many more people will he be forced to watch die? How many more would he have to kill for not being able to partake? "Once Anders and Nathaniel are up and moving the four of us, including you Oghren, will be heading west."

Placing the chalice back on the pedestal he addressed Stroud. "You will be in Command of the Wardens till we return. Seneschal Varel will take over ruling of the Arling in my stead."

"Commander…you know that the chance of finding her is slim to none."

"I know Stroud," he said sadly. "But I intend to try."

Stroud looked to argue more but smartly decided against it. "It will be done Commander. What do you wish to do with them?" He asked waving towards Mhairi and Gheory.

Regret filled him as he looked at Mhairi. Maker…all she wanted was to join the Wardens. "See to it that she receives a burial befitting one of the Wardens who die in battle."

"And the other one?"

Turning his back on the man who attacked him he walked away from the hall. "Burn _it_."

* * *

**Well there we are. Chapter 2 all done for you. I really hope that y'all liked it as much as I like writing it. One thing I never understood about Awakening is why Seneschal Varel was allowed to take part in the Joining while not being a Warden himself. So I solved that little itch by kicking him out of the room and having Stroud take his place. BTW Chapter 3...let's just say your gonna wanna read it.**

**Please leave a review if ya like! I really want to know what y'all think! Good or bad (but in case its the later, please be nice!).**

**On a side note I've also started taking up prompts from other readers and writing one-shots about them. If ya feel like reading what I've got down so far the story is called 'Tales of the Dragon Era'. And if ya want to send me a prompt ya can either leave me a review or PM me with it. The idea was given to me by the ever talented Apollo Wings as she is doing the same thing with her prompt stories under the title 'Satinalia Prompt Presents'. I highly suggest checking it out!**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake  
**


	3. Questions and Answers

**Hello again everyone. Just a quick note before we get going. The new picture on this story and on 'The Five Warden's' is of Aedan and Kallian and was drawn from me by my incredible beta Apollo Wings!**

**Also...only gotten one review on this story...which is okay...but I really wanna know what ya guys think...especially on _this _chapter. And a big thank you to everyone whose either alerted or added this story to your favorites.**

**I've been battling a little bit of writer's block, with the next chapter especially, and to that I started a prompt challenge for myself (inspiration of which was given to me by my beta Apollo Wings). If y'all are interested check it out 'Tales of a Dragon Era', and if ya got any prompts for me either send a review or a PM and I'll get on it.**

**And without further ado...enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Withered grey hands glided across pages as old eyes read each character on the page before them. The Architect or the Father as he was known to his brethren had spent decades compiling his research since his last failed attempts to free his brethren. But now he had another chance to see them again free. The few who'd known about him were now either dead or far from this land of Ferelden. His one regret was that he could not personally see to the death of the ones who caused him and his brethren to fail before. But Maric was dead and Duncan met his during the Blight. The only one left that knew of him was Fiona. But the elf mage had left the order shortly after they stopped him and he'd lost track of her shortly afterwards. _Damn those who stood in his way! If they would not aide him then they too would meet the same end! _The Architect took a deep breath. No, that was not him anymore. He was free from the Song and the violence that it brought.

His hope was that those three had not passed on their knowledge of him to these young Ferelden Wardens. It would be far easier to get them to come along with his plan should they have no knowledge of the past. He'd sent Withered out with that hope that they didn't know of the past. But…Withered had done exactly as he'd ordered…too much so in fact. He'd indeed brought him the Wardens…in chains. And then went about killing anyone who was not a Warden. He could not fault Withered though. His brethren may be free of the Call but most cannot overcome their violent nature. It took a will as strong as tempered steel sometimes to fight one's self.

"…Wh-hy…ar-e yo…u doing…this…?"

Looking towards the altar within his study he sighed. "I have told you this many times. I seek to end the Blight and free my brethren. Is that so wrong?"

Rising from his desk he walked towards the altar and what was on it. As soon as the Wardens had been brought in he'd begun to try and persuade each of them to join his cause. None could see past their own short sightedness however…so more than just words were needed. The elf lying on the table was the one of the last male Wardens he had brought before him. Just like his Brothers he too failed to see reason…and had paid for his short sightedness. His brethren's ruthlessness was at times…useful. The elf was held down onto the table with chains binding his wrists, ankles and waist. The fingers on his left hand were now lying on the floor next to him and each of his toes had proven to be snacks for his brethren. One pointed ear was removed in its entirety and the other was rounded to more resemble that of a humans. Shallow cuts covered the elf from neck to ankle. As a last attempt he'd accelerated the taint within the elf hoping to make it see reason. He was about a year from his Calling at this stage. But all of that had failed.

Sighing, he cast a wave of healing over the elf stopping his life from flowing out onto the altar. "I wish that this would not be necessary." He said stopping the healing. "But you Wardens fail to see beyond your own convoluted ideas and instead of helping those you don't understand you condemn us to death. I offer you a chance to help with greater good…and you all spurn my offer."

"Y-ou all a..re a blight o-on the land…" Blood spilt over his cracked lips as he spoke, spittle and blood a fine mist as he choked on the thick red liquid.

Turning on his heel he walked back over to his desk, retrieving a sliver lined bowl three hands lengths across. "You will aid us…one way or another. Why suffer like this? Several of your brethren have seen reason and now serve the greater good. Join us…and I promise you that we will end the Blight and the Archdemon from ever arising again. Surely we should not be condemned to die instead of flourish, a new culture as unique as your own."

Blue eyes full of hatred stared back at him. "…Trai-tors you... mean. N-no tr…ue Warden wo-would join…you."

Shaking his head he walked forward the bowl held before him in one hand. "Last chance Warden."

Lids closed on the blue eyes. "In…war, victory. In pe-ace, vigilance. In death…sacrifice."

The Warden's oath. This one would not yield. Placing a hand above the elf he drew on his magic. The elf's back arched as he screamed in pain. The cuts once healed over ripped open as blood flowed from the Warden towards his outstretched hand and into the bowl. Within moments the screams stopped as the elf fell lifelessly back to the table. "I told you." The Architect said turning away from the bloodless corpse being careful not to lose an ounce of the precious blood. "You will serve the greater good. One way or another."

Setting the bowl down on his desk he took an empty glass jar and a small bottle of blue liquid lyrium from the shelf. Working quickly as to not let the blood dry he added small amounts of the lyrium to the blood before pouring the blood into the empty glass jar making sure to get every last drop before stoppering it with a cork. His task completed he place the glass on the shelf next to the nine identical blood filled jars now lining his shelf. "Get rid of it."

Seeker, another one of his brethren who survived his Joining ritual and became a Disciple, stepped out from the shadows. Releasing the now dead elf from the chains Seeker hefted the body up over his shoulder and walked over to the pit that was within his study. With a grunt Seeker threw the body down into the green mist of the pit. Claws scratching across stone came from the bottom of the pit as his deepstalkers feasted on their new meal. They were like pets – his deepstalkers – they were getting rather plump recently though.

"There are only the female elves and the human male left Father." Seeker said kneeling down on the edge of the pit watching the deepstalkers through the mist. "Who shall be next?"

In truth he wanted the Warden Commander of Ferelden, the one who was said to slay the Uthremeil. But Withered had provided him something just as valuable. He'd seen enough of death today. It was time for the truth to be relieved. "Bring me the female elves. All of them."

Rising from his place Seeker gave a bow before leaving.

As the door closed behind his Disciple he turned to his ever present shadow. "You can come out now Utha."

A female dwarf, her skin heavily pocked with lesions of the taint stepped out from the depths of the shadows within the small room. Her eyes were lingering on the blood stained altar in the center of the room. "I did not wish for this either Utha." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But unlike you, these Wardens cannot see past their prejudices."

Utha had been the one to truly take up his offer to end the darkspawn's slavery to the Old Gods when he first encountered the Wardens. The other two who'd joined him only ended up betraying him in the end. Only Utha, his loyal dwarf, stood by his side through the disaster and then after. "But unlike before Utha. The ones who can't, can still serve the greater good."

Utha looked up at him with clouded eyes. Lowering her head she walked past him towards the door. "Utha," he called making her stop. "I made a promise to you. I will see to it that I fulfill that promise."

* * *

Kallian shuddered as the screams finally faded. A quiet prayer left her lips as she asked for the Maker to guide her bother Warden to his side. They weren't in the cells for long before the darkspawn came and collect the first of them men and led them off into the strange room. Once the door shut behind the men and the darkspawn they'd be left in silence. But the silence never lasted long. Soon cries of pain could be heard coming from the victim they dragged in there. Just as the cries died down the man would let out a scream of agony that shook her to her core every time. And then the darkspawn would come back and collect the another man and the pattern would repeat itself. And now there was only one man left, Keenan, left along with herself, Lyna, and Ina.

The three of them had huddled together in the farthest corner of their cell trying to keep each other as warm as possible in the cold prison. Beside her she heard Lyna and Ina both say quick words in Elvish as the last of the screams died. Looking across the dim room she saw Keenan with his head in his hands. She knew, as well as he, that he was next. But whatever his fate maybe…it would be far better than theirs she knew that for certain. Death was preferable to what was going to happen to them… even death as painful was the ones they'd been eavesdroppers to.

Four sets of eyes turned towards the entrance as wooden door was roughly pulled opened. The darkspawn that resembled the 'Commander' stepped out from the room and once again came towards the cells. Before the creature had always bypassed their cell in favor for the men, but this time it stopped right before the bars to their cell. Its lips, or whatever it had, curled upwards. "The Father wants all of them…now."

Kallian felt her stomach drop. Maker…was this her end?

A mixture of genlocks and hurlocks were in front of their cell within an instant of the proclamation roughly trying to open the door. "No!" Keenan shouted standing reaching through the bars. "Take me you bastards! Leave them alone!"

Their cell was thrown open and the hurlocks and genlocks came pouring in. The three of them were on their feet in an instant fighting back bare handed against the darkspawn. But with no weapons and no armor, let alone clothes, the three elves were quickly over powered and forced face first onto the cold stone below.

Struggling as much as she could Kallian tried to get free of the darkspawn even as one heavily placed its armored knee into her back and another bound her arms with a coarse rope. She managed to raise her head just enough to see the talking darkspawn move in front of Keenan. "Leave them, take me instead bastard!"

The talking darkspawn merely turned its back on him but didn't move away. "Your time will come with the Father demands it. Not before."

"You darkspawn are nothing more than mindless cowards." He sneered. "Do you know how many of your kind I've killed as they tried to run away like scurrying rats tha-" The talking darkspawn turned quickly and slammed its gauntleted fist into Keenan's gut forcing him to drop to the floor gasping for breath.

"Your time will come when the Father demands it. Not before." Turning back to the elves the created waved its arms. "Take them to see Father."

Kallian felt weightless as the hurlocks hauled her, Lyna, and Ina over their shoulders. '_Maker!' _She thought trying to struggle free from the darkspawn's hold even as it walked her out of the cell. '_Were these blasted creatures always this strong? Or I am just that weak?' _How long had they even been here? Unable to hone their muscles as all the fighting during the Blight had allowed?

The sound of hinges grinding against themselves brought her back. They were heading into the same room that all the others had gone too. Renewing her struggles she tried in vain to get free of the creature that held her and then ceased her fighting when an armored hand hit her on the back of her head. "Enough of you," the creature said his boots the only thing visible in her current sight.

Still reeling from the hit upside the head she didn't realize that she was let down until her body full impacted the cold stone floor. Rising her head she tried getting up and froze as she saw a pair of boots stop just before her face. Her gaze traveled up the boots to the robe surrounding its legs and then higher and higher until she was craning her neck backwards in order to see. The darkspawn before her…she'd never seen anything like it. Her time in the Circle of Magi brought back the dreadful memories of an arcane horror as she stared at the new creature. Its skin was grey and clung to its bones as if it had no muscles or fat between them. The face was what took her breath away. Its lips were cracked and black, its grey skin interrupted only by a golden mask that covered both eyes. And that eyeless mask was staring directly at her. Maker… please let this not be the last thing she set her eyes upon.

She vaguely heard Lyna and Ina gasp as they too saw what had captured them. One withered bony hand reached out towards her. On reflex she tried to back away from it, but found that she couldn't move. Nothing was holding her in place…but for some reason she couldn't move from the spot she was currently at. As the creature's hand reached towards her she could only watch in horror as her left hand began rising. One long bony finger touched her skin around the only item she still had. Her Cousland family crest ring. Why? The only truly precious item she owned and it wanted it? Why? Or was it just interested in it? Her mind whirled, trying to comprehend everything happening.

"I have studied the bonding rituals of those who live on the surface." The creature said its voice raspy as it labored to breathe. "This…symbol means that two are bonded together…am I correct?"

Pulling her hand away from the deathly cold finger touching her was nearly impossible. Every instinct she had told her to pull away, every coherent thought told her to pull away. But her body didn't want to respond. After what seemed like an eternity she managed to wrench her hand away from his. "…What are…you?" She asked breathlessly. Maker! It felt as if she'd just run for miles!

The creature tilted its head to the side, seemingly studying her. "My brethren call me 'Father'. But tis truly not so. I am simply the Architect."

Kallian, along with Lyna and Ina, had managed to get to their knees and now the three elves were kneeling before the so-called Architect. "Why did you bring us here? And where are the others?" She demanded.

The Architect backed away from her. "Almost a year ago the Old God Uthremiel was found, signaling the beginning of the Fifth Blight. A month ago Uthremiel was felled by two Grey Wardens…who survived despite that they should have perished along with the Old God."

"So what…you want revenge for us killing you 'god'?" Lyna hissed.

The lithe creature shook its head. "No…I simply seek to prevent a Blight from happening again."

"What?" Kallain couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips. "I thought that was your whole purpose in life!"

The Architect looked down at her, a sneer on his pierced together lips. "It is as much a Blight on my people as it is on yours. Thousands upon thousands of my brethren are killed when a Blight is called. I wish to stem the tide of slaughter of my brethren. I wish to free them from the call of the Old Gods. And I am not alone in this sentiment."

Kallian's jaw threatened to drop as close to a dozen figures started to emerge from the shadows behind the Architect. What chilled her to the bones however was not the fact that this creature had somehow managed to gain dwarves, elves and humans as followers. No, what chilled her was what these people looked like. Their skin was almost in a state of decay and their eyes were clouded over. If it wasn't for the feel of the taint rolling of them she would've sworn that this Architect was a necromancer. "These brothers and sisters of yours have seen past their own prejudices and now work to the common good all."

Kallian's stomach sank even lower. _'Maker…brothers and sisters? Are these…were they all Grey Wardens before…before he got to them?'_ None of the Wardens that she knew from Vigil's keep were with the group however. Which raised the question of just where were they?

"Your brothers and sisters before you have accepted my gift and are now immune to the taint and to the call of the Old Gods." The Architect explained looking back at the new 'people' in the room. "And it is through them that I learned of a way to free my own brethren."

"And how is that?" The question was spat unbidden. The whole of it all was so sickening. Taint and blood thick in the air. It was as if someone liquefied death and sprayed it up her nostrils.

The Architect's withered hand raised to just above her head. It felt as if every part of her body was suddenly set on fire. "You take the taint within you when you become Grey Wardens." The Architect lowered its hand and with its passing so did the pain. "And even though you are tainted, you all can resist the call of the Old Gods or just not hear it. With that thought I created a Joining ritual of my own using the Wardens."

"You…you drank the blood of the Wardens? You _len'alas lath'din!_" Lyna hissed.

Tilting its head to the side its eyeless face turned towards Lyna. "Is it no different than what you do? You all drank the blood of my brethren to gain the taint. Why shouldn't my brethren drink the blood of Wardens to be free of it?"

"Then where are the others who were with us?" Ina asked.

"I gave them the chance to join their brothers and sisters…but sadly they could not see past their own prejudices and in turn they will serve my brethren in a different matter." The Architect said sighing as if in regret. "But that is not your concern, nor why I had you brought to me."

"Then why are we here? And still alive?" Kallian tried making her voice as steady as possible but was failing at it as she spotted the glass jars of blood across the room from them. "Is that to be our fate?"

The Architect looked back. "No. You are here because a month ago Uthremiel met his end. Two Grey Wardens, one human male and one female elf, fought and killed the Archdemon as one. The spirit of Uthremiel was destroyed, but despite what should have happened. Both Wardens that felled the Old God still live." Its head turned back to the three of them. "I believe that it was one of you who helped fell the Old God. And through them I believe to find the means to free my brethren."

_'Maker…how did he know so much!? Wait…he said that he 'thinks' it was one of us. Which means he doesn't know that it was Aedan and I who killed the Archdemon!' _Before she could think any sort of plan Ina's voice rang out. "It was me _seth'lin_. Do what you wish of me but let these others go free."

Kallian's head snapped over to look at Ina. The Dalish trying to be as tall as she could while still kneeling. Her tattooed face was absolutely fearless while facing down the Architect.

Raising its hand the Architect placed a withered finger against her forehead. "I think not." He said lowering his hand. "The taint is still fresh in your veins. You could not have been the one to kill Uthremiel. But you will help me find the one who did."

Ina kept kneeling perfectly still. Soon her lips started twitching and her skin became moist. Within moments she collapsed into a heap on the floor screaming out in pain. "Stop it!" Kallian shouted watching the Dalish wither in pain. Every instinct burned in her veins to protect. "It was me!"

Ina stopped thrashing immediately. The Architect was before her again and one withered hand was resting on the top of her head. "How did you survive the Old God elf?"

"I don't know." She said leaning back trying to escape the touch of the creature.

Withered fingers clenched in her hair forcefully stopping her from moving. "I think you do elf."

"Well I don't! And even if I did I would never tell you!"

"Do not foolishly believe you are alone in this elf!" The Architect hissed. "You will not be the one to suffer for your silence."

Ina started screaming and withering on the floor once again. Soon Lyna was on the ground her own screams joining her clanswoman's. "Stop it!" Kallian cried. "I don't know why we survived! That is the truth! Please stop this!"

The hand moved from her hair to her throat. Fingers tightened around her neck cutting off air as she was lifted from the ground her feet dangling mere inches from the stone beneath. "You know something!" The Architect lips were turned down into a snarl beneath its eyeless mask. "Tell me or suffer with them!"

Pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced raced through her. Every limb burned and ached, her insides twisted and turned as if forcefully being moved. Her throat still caught in the iron grip of the darkspawn prevented her from even breathing and soon her vision faded around the edges as the world began going black.

Without warning the hand holding her was gone and she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Ina and Lyna had stopped screaming in pain. And the Architect was one the ground across the room from her. The bookshelf behind it broken and old leather bound books were lying across the floor and on the withered creature. The ghoulish creatures in the room rushed to the aid of their master while the darkspawn behind them suddenly started pounding their fist into the three elves.

"Stop! Do not harm them!"

The darkspawn surrounding them jump back as if the elves were on fire at the command from the Architect. The old creature slowly righted itself with the aid of a dwarf ghoul. This time the old creature approached her much more cautiously. Its hand glowed blue as the Architect reached out towards her. "How…how is this possible? There is no…but the means do not matter. Raise your voices in exhalation my brethren! For our salvation from the Old Gods is near at hand!"

Blue light encased the three of them as their bodies began to mend from the Architect's magic. "See that they are all cared for. Proper food is to be given…especially to the one with red hair. For it is from her that our salvation shall come into this world!"

Kallian, her body freshly healed, righted herself as her bindings were removed from her hands. "What is going on?" She stared incredulously at what was happening. Why? What was it? Was this some sort of ploy? How he intended to make them obedient? Show them his wrath and then how 'caring' he could be?

The Architect smiled; at least she thought it was a smile. "My dear elf…I do not know how this happened. But you were with child before you fought Uthremiel."

Kallian's heart stopped in her chest. A…a child? "I do not know how it is possible." The Architect continued either oblivious to her stupor or not caring. "Grey Wardens have trouble with conceiving with one who is not tainted. Two tainted individuals having a child is unheard of. But I sense…magic aided the conception of the child. And when Uthremiel's essence fled the dragon it was drawn to the child within you. The magic used to help create the child kept it alive as Uthremiel was vanquished…but its power remained within the child. A child who is now immune to the taint. And the very child will bring salvation to my lost brethren!"

"I will not let you have my child!" Kallian felt unbidden love for something she'd only just learnt the presence of. A small piece of her and Aedan. Why? Why now? The Architect was not going to get its tainted fingers anywhere near this precious thing.

The Architect regarded her calmly as her hands snaked around her stomach trying to protect the small life now growing within her. "Know this. The child is now the only thing that keeps you and your sisters alive now. Should any harm befall the child your sisters will be taken by my brethren and transformed into broodmothers before your very eyes. And then I will find the one who fathered the child and pull him to pieces before you. Then I will find your family, his family, any you hold dear to your heart. And once they are all dead you will bath in their blood as you're transformed into a broodmother yourself."

Grabbing her jaw in his hand the Architect forced her to meet the eyeless gaze. "Do not test me on this elf."

Letting go of her he turned his back on the three of them and walked away. "See that they are clothed and cared for. But separate the two others from the red headed one."

Kallian's mind went blank as the darkspawn took her under her arms and began leading her away. A child. She was carrying a child. She was still trying to comprehend the notion of it. The child that they thought they could never have. And now a child who would be born with the power of the Archdemon. She couldn't imagine how this could've happened. Suddenly the fog lifted from her mind and the answer became as clear as day. There was only one way this could've happened. '_Morrigan…what have you done?'_

* * *

As the three were led out of his study the Architect had to fight down the unfamiliar feeling growing within him. Excitement? Joy? Relief? He wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling…but at long last his search may well and truly be nearing his end. After his failure with the mages all those years ago he'd been left to ponder how to now try and free this brethren. The Joining had been his first true success. But it was merely small scale and unpredictable. Just as Wardens may die during their joining…so did some of the darkspawn when they went through his own.

But even that success had been marred with disappointment. Two of them. One of which was dealt with thanks to the Commander of the Grey. But the other was still around and he would have to deal with her sooner or later. But their failures had forced him to try and do something drastic. He'd found Uthremiel and attempted his Joining on the Archdemon. The Old God was already impeded with the taint long before he could arrive. And it was only thanks to Utha that he was able to even escape the sight of Uthremiel. But now he had a new source. A power that was immune to the taint. It was something that would work even better than an awakened Archdemon that was free from the Song.

A change in the taint caught his attention as the door opened again. "What is it Messenger?"

The Disciple lowered his head. Of all his creations Messenger was the weakest, but he still proved useful at times. "Father…there are Grey Wardens be coming here from the Keep."

An unfamiliar sense of dread polled within him. There was only one Warden whom he knew of that was not at Vigil's Keep. If the Warden Commander was indeed coming here…then he would have to move fast to preserve his new found hope. His mind slowly started to piece together a plan, but he would need more time for it to be successful. "Is the elf still in the woods?" He asked.

Messenger raised its head slightly. "Yes father. The female elf has been attacking anyone who comes near."

Good. Then he would have time to do what was needed. "Gather Seeker…I have a task for the both of you." He would not let this new hope slip through his fingers. And if his plan worked…then he would have dealt with both obstacles currently blocking his path forward.

* * *

**Well...how many of you saw that coming? How many were surprised? Like it, hate it, got suggestions for me, let me know via review or PM!**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**

**ffdrake**


	4. The Wending Woods

**Hey everyone! Just wanna take a quick moment here and thank everyone who's reviewed/favorited/alerted to the Five Wardens Awakening since last chapter. If y'all wanna keep reviewing...feel free! I love hearing what you all think!**

**Just another quick note. A huge, and I mean seriously freaking huge, thank you to my beta reader Apollo Wings. I don't think I would've even made it past this chapter without Apollo's help, and it certainly wouldn't be as good as it is!**

**Once again if ya like to, please leave a review! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Aedan knelt next to the smoldering carriage. He and his three new Wardens' along with Wolf had been traveling for two days to reach the first location Stroud had given him in an attempt to get him working rather than bemoaning the lack of effort in finding the Wardens lost in the attack on the Keep. The Wending Woods. Although to call it a forest of any kind would be an overstatement. The rolling land was littered with hundreds of tress, but they stood a distance a part from one another, stark plains of choppy, patched grass between them. Upon reaching the edge of the denser tree line the five had come across a grisly sight. What was left of a trade caravan was in ruins, the scent of burnt flesh clinging rebelliously to everything from blade of dried grass to the very air. The people who were part of the caravan were heaped unceremoniously in a half charred mess; some sprawled further from the rest. Andraste give him strength some had been set alight while still alive! Those that were apart from the heap looked like they fought back and had deep gashes along their backs, exposing bone and organ to the harsh elements. "Was it darkspawn?"

Aedan turned his head and looked behind him. His new companions were on the ready. Nathaniel had his bow out and an arrow notched, his eyes never leaving the trees surrounding them. Anders was going around to each body touching them with his magic before gently closing any open eyes – grimacing when he found a face too stiffened in rigor mortis to even do that. Wolf was wandering around the corpses and burned carriages sniffing. And Oghren…had found a sudden need to relieve himself and was currently doing so on a burning carriage. "Oh for Makers sake!" Anders shouted, noticing the dwarf. "Could you do that away from the rest of us? And have you no respect for the departed?"

Oghren waved one hand at him. "Eh…ain't harmin 'em. Besides…nature's callin sparkle-fingers!"

"Enough," Aedan narrowed his eyes, standing from his observant crouch and walking through the wreckage. "We need to move on."

"Should we not see to the bodies _Commander_?" Nathaniel still hadn't taken his eyes off the tree line but his voice was laced with venom. Not that Aedan could total blame him. At one point he might have mourned these nameless souls. He was too accustomed to the sight by now, too hardened inside to properly process the grotesque reality as something repulsive. He'd seen this sort of thing since the sacking of Highever, all throughout the Blight when the darkspawn ravaged the land and its people. It wasn't the worst scene he'd seen and wouldn't be the last.

"Leave the dead." He said continuing on his way.

"What? Wait – Commander! Shouldn't we see to them before the darkspawn come back?" Anders called out.

Stopping in his tracks Aedan turned back around and faced the three of them. "The darkspawn didn't do this."

Nathaniel eyed him critically. "And how would you know?" If he'd said that to a green recruit who'd possibly seen darkspawn ravage and kill maybe once or twice that _might _have been a valid question. He was speaking to one of the Heroes of Ferelden however…

"Simple," he said pointing to the bodies. "Had it been the darkspawn, they wouldn't have left the dead."

"What do you mean?" Anders asked his voice wavering.

"Simple sparkle-fingers," Oghren said walking up to them while adjusting his belt. "The darkspawn eat just about anything…even if it's still alive. If it got meat…is good enough fer them."

"Right…well there goes my appetite for the next year." The mage quipped pointedly looking away from the bodies. Nathaniel turned another shade of pale and his lips thinned into a grim line.

"I see. They should have a decent cremation and burial though. Or are the Grey Wardens the barbarians they seemed throughout the Blight?"

"We will come back later and see to the dead. For now – we avenge." Aedan glared at his new Wardens. He'd have to make them understand the hard way. This was the hard way. You can't mourn the dead while their killer was still at large.

Wolf suddenly stopped next to Aedan. The mabari's head lowered and his lips pulled back, growling while eyeing further up the path. Both of his swords were clear of their scabbards in seconds. "What is it?" Nathanial demanded, an arrow notched with unnatural speed at the twitchy antic of the Commander.

"Wolf found the ones who did this." Aedan said trudging the way forward in the brush, Wolf right by his side.

"And how in the Makers name do you know that!?" Anders questioned wide eyed.

"Fight with a mabari long enough you learn to interpret them," He explained. "Now be quiet and hopefully we'll be able to give the blighters a taste of the Wardens." He wasn't used to being so curt with others. Something was odiously wrong here and he was determined to figure it out before it had the fall on them. There was a complete absence of noise from the new Grey Wardens in the wake of the order.

Coming upon the camp however showed that there was no need for stealth. The bandits had made a camp near the edge a cliff under and overhang in order to protect themselves from the weather. But it seemed that the weather was the least of these bandit's worries. Bodies littered the ground. Some were burned to a crisp, others were missing limbs, some had holes the size of a fist going right through them, and others still looked as if they'd been completely crushed. Aedan could feel the distinct tang of magic in the air, the skills he'd learnt of the Templar order being useful in this sense. It felt so natural, untamed compared to the Circle trained mages he'd fought alongside. Almost like sensing the shapeshifting magics of Morrigan. But even Morrigan couldn't cause devastation of this scale. If even he could still sense the magic however – the culprit in these deaths was still nearby.

"Oh Maker! I-I think I'm gonna be…excuse me!" Anders stuttered before quickly running away from the sight. The sound of his stomach forsaking him wasn't muffled in any way, shape or form by the trees.

"Sodding Ancestors Commander. I've seen some bad things in my time…but I think even the darkspawn could take lessons from this one." Oghren noted, giving a low whistle, entirely unperturbed by the slaughter and calmly taking a drink from his ever present flask.

"Anders, when you're done I need you." Aedan said watching as Wolf moved around. A year ago something like this would've put him in the same shape as Anders; even Nathanial had turned a slight shade of green. But now he felt nothing. He wasn't angry, disturbed or even delighted. He just felt like there was nothing within him anymore. He was able to stand amongst utter carnage and feel nothing at all. Maker's breath, what did that say about him? Even feeling delighted at the sight would have been better than this. Was that even a sane thought? Nothing or psychotic joy at death – what a choice!

"Right," the mage righted himself whilst wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. "Andraste be my witness – that was a completely natural reaction. I'm not some skirt wearing delicate mage flower… I'm looking at you Oghren." Anders and Oghren had a stare off for a moment before Oghren broke it off, muttering about man-skirt wearing freaks.

"There's only one thing that I know that can cause this. Magic. What can you tell me about what happened here?" He allowed the new wardens to pick the scene apart – he was teaching them about what the Order was about. Defense of the common man, from darkspawn or anything else. The first part of that being identifying what had started or caused the problem. Maker, why wasn't he more upset about what was surrounding him? He was just being so clinical in his own observations.

Emphatically trying to avoid the more gruesome sights, Anders wandered around the small encampment, his hand glowing a faint blue as he stared off into the distance. "Its…strange. I've never felt power like this before. And some of them weren't killed by magic. I-I don't know how to explain any of this."

"That is because your minds are closed _shemlen_." The voice was shrill, bouncing off the rocky outcrops that surrounded them. Oh how could they have done this? It was if they'd walked into the honeytrap of a pitcher plant.

Aedan jumped spinning in place and turning to the fresh voice. It was…not what he expected. Not what any of them expected judging by the looks of shock on the new Wardens faces. "Ancestors tits who the-whoa…hey elfy wanna find out why the women call me the 'Big O'?" Oghren chuckled. You had to hand it to Oghren – he had balls of Veridium.

Aedan could only stare in silence at the woman standing above them. Her blond hair was severely pulled back reveling two long pointed ears. Her face was covered in stark markings, giving rise to her lineage as a Dalish for their intricate pattern. Her leather and feather crafted robes fit her almost as a second skin and were colored almost the same as her skin making it virtually impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. The Dalish either didn't hear the dwarf or didn't care. Her eyes were focused solely on him – as if she knew that he was the leader of this troupe. "Three _shemlen_ and a _durgen'len_…" She snorted, disgust was apparent. "The only reason you haven't joined your fellow _shemlen _is because you are clearly not with them if your clothing is any indicator. Now speak quickly before I change my mind. Why are you here in my woods?"

"Your woods! These lands are property of the Arling of Amaranthine!" Nathaniel shouted lowering his bow. "They do not belong to y-"

"I was not speaking to you _shemlen!_" The elf yelled cutting off Nathaniel before turning her eyes to him. "Answer me quickly _shemlen _leader, my patience is thinning."

Aedan's mind was whirling. The woman had them at a clear disadvantage if they came to blows – they might have numbers but she had a clear vantage point that Nathaniel would find difficult to fire at and Anders would struggle to aim at without chancing his magic from affecting them. He didn't know if she'd been the one to cause all of the destruction around them and he didn't want to know if he was completely honest. "_Andaran atish'an,"_ he was trying to remember the scant few lessons Lyna gave him on Elvhen language. Maker why didn't he pay attention more? What if his inattention was the difference between life and death? "We mean you no harm."

The woman's look turned from one of pure hatred to one of curiosity. "You speak as if you were one of the People _shemlen._ Who taught you Elvhen?"

Good. She was starting to relax. "We are Grey Wardens, we're simply looking for passage through your forest. Several nights ago a settlement of ours was attacked by darkspawn and more than a few of our Wardens were taken. Two of them hailed from the Dalish. Our searching for them has led us to this forest. If possible I would seek an audience with your Keeper if you'd allow us entrance into your camp."

Unfortunately his little speech had the opposite effect that he was hoping for. "My camp! It was destroyed by _shemlen _like yourself! My clan was killed while I was away! And then you self-righteous _shemlen _took my sister from me!" Fire began weaving around her hands. "No! I will not let any _shemlen_, Grey Warden or not, near this place! And I will never forgive you or your kind until you return my sister to me!"

Aedan reacted without thinking. As the fire grew ever more powerful in the woman's hand he lashed out with his Templar abilities, the words causing a Smite spilling from his lips with practiced ease. The woman staggered back as if struck with an invisible object. Her dazed face stared at her hands as her magic died in her hands, her pool of mana obliterated for the moment at least. "Y-you are a Templar." She whispered her voice taking an even, hard tone. "A servant of your 'Chantry'. The ones who would seek my people to live in chains and destroy our Creators!"

"No wait!" By the Maker he'd screwed up big time. "Please listen we don't-"

"Enough _shemlen!_ I will listen to no more of your lies! _Art u na'lin emma vhen'alas!_"

She reached into a pouch on her belt, uncorking the vial in her hand with a pointed thumbnail and swallowed back a bright blue lyrium potion before raising her arms above her head, her body instantly covered in purple light. Roots from the very ground near her feet shot up, covering her wholly. Just as quickly as the roots came, they sunk back into the ground. And the woman was gone. Not even a misplaced piece of graveled stone or rumpled patch of soil on the ground to show the movement of plants or to show she'd just been there.

Anders was the first to break the silence caused by the woman's abrupt exit. "I a…umm. I don't suppose she was saying 'have a nice day'. Was she?"

"Very nice diplomatic skills you have their _Commander_." Nathaniel sneered. Maker – if he was going to have a Dalish mage angry with him he might as well have the son of his families' murderer looking down his nose at him too.

"Umm, hey Commander. I know I've had a few but uhh. Do all trees move like that?"

Turning to where Oghren was gesturing with his tilted head, Aedan felt true fear simmer within his depths. Finally! Some emotion had broken the surface again! He wasn't sure if he was relieved or still apprehensive. The tree nearest to them was…moving. Its branches twisting and stretching outwards, combining until they represented arms. Its roots came up from the ground and twisted into a pair of legs. The bark on the trunk of tree twisted and moved until it formed a crude face. Looking directly at them. He hadn't seen a Sylvan since the Brecillian Forest and if memory served correctly – they were demonically propelled trees. Had he just pissed off a Dalish blood mage?

"Oh come on. That's not even fair." Anders said awestruck at the sight before them.

One of the trees limbs rose above the rest. "Oh Maker. Move!" Aedan shouted just as the limb crashed down where they were standing, the four of them narrowly missing the crushing blow.

"Anders! Light it up!"

The mage didn't need to be told twice. Flames came to life between his hands and shot out towards the living tree engulfing it in flames. "Wolf stay back with Anders! Nathaniel drop the bow and draw your sword! Oghren go for the legs and bring it down!"

"Haha! This is why I joined the Wardens! New and interesting things to fight!" Oghren screamed almost joyfully, his axe spinning through the air and cutting deep into the wooden creature.

The creature thrashed around viciously as the flames slowly crept around its trunk and up its branches. An inhuman scream left the creature as it stumbled backwards trying to escape the flames. "Oghren with me! Go for the back of the legs and bring it down!"

The fire coming from Anders hands was enough to blind the walking tree so that Aedan and Oghren could circle around to its back. Nathaniel attempted to keep the tree from the mage as best he could – being unused to the weight of a sword in his hand compared to his bow. As one, the two warriors slashed with swords and axes against the back of its legs. The combined attack of blades and magic was far too much for the tree as it fell backwards sending up a wave of dirt as it hit the ground and throwing the two Wardens clear of it. "Keep up the flames Anders!" Aedan shouted regaining his feet. "Don't let it get back up!"

With one hand holding the flames steady Anders's other hand reached down to his belt and pulled out a lyrium potion. With accomplished ease the mage popped the cork on the small vial and drained its contents while maintaining his spell. The tree made one last attempt to stand, but the revitalized mage shot even more potent fire at the creature, keeping it down. Within moments the tree fell back to the ground and went limp. A wisp of black escaped the charred place on its face where an opening resembling a mouth was.

"Is it…is it dead?" Anders asked tentatively, letting his flames die.

Stepping up to the tree Oghren poked at it with the hilt of his axe. "Ancestor's flaming farts if I know skirt boy. But it ain't movin now."

Looking up to where the Dalish woman had been, Aedan couldn't help but feel as if they'd just walked into something they really didn't have time for. _'By the Maker, why can't anything ever be easy for once?'_

* * *

Kallian sat with her back resting against the cold stone wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her mind was still trying to wrap around what'd been revealed to her. She was carrying a child. Hers and Aedan's child. A child that would be born with the powers of an Old God. A child that the Architect intended to use for Maker knows what purpose. Without realizing it one of her hands had left her knees and wedged between her knees and her stomach where a life was beginning to take shape. Maker…what was she going to do? She wasn't even showing from the pregnancy and already she both loved it and feared what it would become. Did all mothers feel his way? She didn't know if it was some magic or 'mothers intuition' but she was sure the child was trying to tell her something.

"_Lethallan_, can you hear me?"

Raising her head she stared into the cell adjacent to hers. Lyna and Ina had been given clothing similar to her own. Although to call them clothes would be an understatement. The few scraps of fabric that they had been given were roughly more than rags, barely holding together and barely large enough to cover the more intimate parts of their bodies. Not able to speak, as numb and dumbfounded as she was, she gave a weak nod to Lyna.

The Dalish elf gave a sigh of relief. It was probably the first time she'd even acknowledged her Warden-Sister since the Architect 'talked' to them. "We'll get you out of here _lethallan_. Both of you."

Kallian's breath hitched at what Lyna just said. "You…you…don't, hate-"

"_Lethallan_, I know not what _shemlen _believe. But among the people we do not curse a child before it has a chance to enter the world."

Kallian's hand tightened over her stomach. "But…it'll be born with the power of an Old God." She whispered – an Archdemon reincarnate. "Doesn't that frighten you?"

"Kallian. No child is born evil. So your child will have a power that no other has. It will still be your child. Yours and Aedans to love and raise and also to protect."

The two fell into silence again as Kallian reflected on what Lyna said. She was right. It didn't matter that her child would be born with a great power. She would still love it, raise it, and most importantly protect it from those who would seek its use for their own gain. And so help her but if her child was as tainted and twisted as the darkspawn – bringing yet another Blight to Thedas – she would be the one to stop it. As much as that hurt her inside, it would be a final gift to her child, protecting it from itself.

Her ear suddenly twitched at hearing something far in the distance. After days of silence interrupted only by screams of pain any noise that was different stood out. And the sound that she'd just heard was one she knew all too well. Hope sprung within her as the sound drew closer. It was the sound of fighting, the clash of metal on metal and flesh being torn apart. Apparently Lyna and Ina's sensitive ears also heard it as the two Dalish elves were both standing and facing the direction of the noise.

Within moments the noise had come close enough for even Keenan to hear it. The human had not been granted the same privileges as the elves and was still bare. But the prospect of freedom had made that a moot point as the human stood up. "Maker's breath! Someone's fighting the darkspawn! Here! We're in here!"

The fighting was starting to draw closer. Kallian had to grab hold of the bars to keep her steady. She'd soon be free. She'd be back with Aedan! And together they would raise their child! The joy flowed unbidden that the torment would soon be over!

The door leading to the cells burst open as darkspawn after darkspawn poured into the room. But…that was all there was. It wasn't Aedan come to rescue her, no Grey Wardens, not even bandits. There were only darkspawn. Fighting each other. Any other day she would've rejoiced at seeing these wretched creatures slaughter each other. But now all that she was filled with was a sense of dread. What if these attacking darkspawn won? What were they even doing here in the first place? Since when did darkspawn fight one another?

The creatures were brutally slashing and cutting each other to pieces. Her stomach twisted into knots as an all too familiar feeling slammed home in her gut. Another one of the talking darkspawn was within the mix of fighting darkspawn. Its human-like face was split into a grotesque smile as it hacked away at its brethren. "Kill them all! For the Mother!"

_'Mother?'_ She thought backing further into her cell while still watching the fighting. _'Maker, what's happening now? Is there another being like the Architect or just a stronger version of the Commander? And why would they be fighting each other?'_

To her eyes it was impossible to tell which darkspawn were on which side but soon the only darkspawn that were left were the ones who sided with the talking creature. With all resistance gone the talking darkspawn casually walked among the carnage to stand before the cells holding the three elves captive. Its clouded eyes took a long time looking at them one at a time. "The Mother wishes for the female elf. Take them all."

* * *

"Maker's blood! First a walking fighting tree and now giant spiders! I never even knew that spiders could get this big! I mean, I've read about it but to actually see it…Maker I'm going to have nightmares about this for weeks!" Anders groaned, wiping red ichor from his robes with what looked to be a once-clean cloth.

"Stick around skirt boy. Ya ain't seen nothin yet! Spend a week in da Deeproads. Ya won't be sleeping right for months. By the way…why do ya wear a dress? Ya not one of those that….yer know… swing for the other side are ya?" Oghren eyed him dubiously, as if uncomfortable for the first time around the 'skirt boy'.

"Wh-this isn't a dress! It's a mages robe! Filled with enchantments to make my magic stronger!" Anders tugged his robes as if to make a point. "Besides, could you see a woman in this?"

Oghren arched a thick eyebrow. "Yeah, just keep sayin that dress boy. Maybe one day you'll actually believe it."

"And maybe one day I'll meet another dwarf and be relieved that only you smell like stale ale and piss." Anders snarked back in a retort, wafting a hand dramatically as if to ward off the 'Oghren stench'.

Pausing from the cleaning of Starwrath, Aedan looked back at Oghren and Anders. By the Maker. Those two were starting to test what little was left of his patience. The way those two argued he was surprised that the whole of the forest didn't know their exact location. It was only by the grace of the Maker that the Dalish woman hadn't attacked them again. He was more than positive that the banter of the dwarf and mage had made their location more than obvious to her. And from their previous encounter he was more that sure she'd want to attack them rather than listen to Oghren and Anders tear strips off of each other.

But while the Dalish didn't attack, another type of forest dwelling creature was drawn to the noise. Dozens of giant spiders had rushed them while they wandered through the forest. The only thing that saved them from being completely taken by surprise was Wolf barking like mad just before the spiders reached them. The Wardens barely had time to fully ready themselves before the first were upon them. But once the Wardens were ready, the spiders didn't stand a chance, and within moments every oversized insect was dead.

"Shut up both of you!" Nathaniel shouted looking into the forest.

"Eh? Who ya tellin to 'shut up' nug- hump-"

"Silence dwarf!" Nathaniel hissed again turning to the dwarf before facing back off into the forest. "There's something out there."

Walking up to Nathaniel he turned his head and listened. It was faint…but he could hear what Nathaniel could. The sound was faint and mostly overpowered by the wind rustling through the trees. But it was unmistakable. The rustle of leaves, groans and slight grunts of pain. There was someone alive, and close to them.

Returning Duncan's blade to its sheath he held Starwrath loosely in his right hand. "Spread out. There's someone alive in the woods."

"Ha, wishful thinkin Commander," Oghren grunted but still started to cut through bushes.

Wolf was next to him, his snout lowered to the ground as the mabari tried to track whatever it was that was out there. Following Wolf's lead his mabari led him away from the others and towards a small grouping of trees. The tall grass was flattened out into a small path as if something was either dragged through or crawled through. In the center of the trees was fully armored man, his breathing labored and the ground beneath him coated in dried blood – Makers breath he must've lost more blood than he actually had! And for some will of the Maker this man was still alive!

"I found him," he yelled over his shoulder before turning back to the crawling body and holding out his hand. "Are you alright soli-"

"No, please…don't look at me!"

The man's plea caught him off guard and he stopped advancing. As the man rolled over, he cursed. He'd seen enough of the Blight and Taint to know what was happening to this man. He was tainted, and by now not even becoming a Warden could help him. He was too far gone. Just how tainted the man was showed that the darkspawn had been here quite a while; it didn't bode well for this man.

"Maker's breath, what are you doing just standing here this man need-" Aedan's hand shot out catching Anders' before he could get too close.

Slowly he shook his head at the mages bewildered expression. "It's too late," he whispered.

Anders looked back and forth between the man lying on the ground and him before reluctantly moving back away. Of course the newly made Wardens couldn't distinguish properly the toll the taint had on someone, just the fact that he'd_ been_ tainted. Taking one more cautious step forward he squatted down in front of the man. "Who are you friend? And what are you doing here?"

"Olaf," the man's voice was raspy as he struggled to speak. "I came here with others on…on orders to drive out the elves. But…but the darkspawn, they found us first. They…killed almost everyone. Few-A few of us managed to slip away, but we came back to help and…and we-_cough-"_

"Take it easy solider." Drawing forth his water skin he held it out for Olaf. "Take your time and tell me what happened."

Olaf's eyes became haunted and he cautiously took some of the water offered him before continuing. "They…they were eating my friends. We-we wanted to help…but there were so many and we were too few so we…we just watched. Oh Maker…the noise they were making. But it didn't stop there. The darkspawn…they took our weapons and attacked the elves. They killed them all! The men, the children, but they took some of the woman with them. And they…they scattered our weapons all around the camp. We tried to leave the woods…to get help…but the elf, she stopped us. Claimed we attacked her people, demanded we give back her sister." Aedan damned the darkspawn. They'd taken women – they were planning on making broodmothers. It would be a cold day in Antiva when he'd forget about broodmothers and both the destruction they wrought and their gristly secret.

"We tried to tell her it wasn't us, but she wouldn't listen. She-she called upon some…some force. The trees and the woods came alive and fought us. Kan…he was crushed by a walking tree right before me. We had no choice; we fled back into the forest to get away from her. But then the darkspawn found us again. Biting, clawing away at us. And…then I woke. Flesh and bones and blood were all around me. My friends…they were torn apart and thrown into a pit. I-I crawled away…I couldn't stand to see it. But…but now I'm cursed as-as this! And the elf…now she hunts all who come close…and the darkspawn…they just watch as she kills." He shook his head slowly, the very movement causing him utmost pain.

"Do you know where the Dalish camp is- or rather was?" Aedan pursed his lips. Darkspawn weren't this cunning outside of the Blight. Had this been happening since then? And if so why hadn't the darkspawn given up their ruse long ago?

Olaf nodded and weakly raised a hand pointing towards a large hill near the middle of the woods. "They camped on top of that hill…but it's nothing by corpses and ashes now."

_'By the Maker…we passed right by the camp without even realizing it. How is that possible?'_

Placing Starwrath on the ground he reached to his back and pulled out his Dragonbone dagger. The man's lifeless eyes bounced off the dagger before turning back to him. "This…disease you have, it's the darkspawn taint. There is no cure friend."

The man nodded. "I…I know. I'm already dead. Please….end it quick."

Moving up next to the man he placed the tip of his dagger just above the man's heart, nudging the tip through a hole in his armor. A quick movement and crunch sounded the ending his suffering as the dagger slipped through bone and muscle alike.

"So…all these people died because of a misunderstanding?" Anders asked out loud. "Maker…we have to stop her! Tell her she's wrong!"

"Hmph, and how do we go about that mage?" Nathaniel grunted. "Just walk up to her and say 'please don't kill anyone else, the darkspawn set you up to kill anyone coming close'. She'd turn us into mulch before we could get two words out. And who in Andraste's name would believe that the darkspawn could set up something like this?" Aedan was having a difficult time believing it himself. Maker's sodding blood it was implausible outside of a Blight. If there was another Blight so close to the fifth one – no, he didn't want to even think about the destruction that would be wrought on Thedas.

_'He's right. Alone the darkspawn are usually nothing more than mindless drones just attacking whatever is near them. But to set up something like this. Something, or someone is leading them. But who?'_

"Ugh, Maker what is this?" Anders shivered. And by the simultaneous looks of revulsion on the others – they too knew what was happening.

The feeling of uncleanliness crept through every inch of his body. It was a feeling he'd become more than accustomed to. But still he remembered what it was like the first time he felt it, the unholy chilling of his blood as his veins burned and his heart thrummed with the dirge of the tainted Song – it was a feeling like no other. Retrieving Starwrath from its place on the ground and drawing Duncan's blade he faced where it the feeling was coming from. Nathaniel and Anders both looked like they wanted to empty their stomachs, while Oghren had only a slightly pale look to him. "Ready yourselves," he said looking past them and at the approaching creatures. "We're not alone."

"What the-Oh flames. I thought they were bad before. Is that what it's always like?" Anders asked, readying his staff as Nathaniel notched and arrow and Oghren unhooked his axe from his back.

"Usually," Aedan replied as the darkspawn stopped a few paces from them. The darkspawn were led by a squat genlock who was carrying a staff. '_An emissary then. How do genlocks have magic but dwarves don't?'_

"Anders, Nathaniel. Focus on the small one with the staff. Don't let it use any magic." Aedan called to his Wardens.

The emissary didn't waste any time. Even as the two groups stood facing off, black clouds gathered around the small creature, tainted magic being torn from the Veil by the twisted monster, to his Templar senses it was if a knife was being turned in his gut – as unnatural as this magic was. An arrow whistled by Aedan's ear and headed straight for the cloud. The genlock cried in pain as the arrow sailed through the cloud and struck the darkspawn at the base of its neck.

The rest of the darkspawn seeing their leader go down so quickly charged recklessly at the Wardens, hellions on fire with nothing to lose any more as if they'd had something to start with. The first to reach them met their end quickly at the edges of Aedan's swords and Oghren's axe. Anders stood behind the two, carefully selecting his targets and throwing small balls of fire at them which upon contact exploded, engulfing not only the darkspawn but everything in the area in a pool of fire. Nathaniel stood back farther still, his hands a blur of motion as arrow after arrow took the life of one darkspawn after another. Within moments all of the darkspawn were dead or dying and the Wardens were carefully sifting through their corpses looking for anything that could help them. If it saved a life it didn't matter if it had been looted from these sickening beings.

"Hey, what's this?" Anders asked lifting a small pendant off of the emissary. "Seems a little out of place on a darkspawn."

Going up to the mage he took the pendant from Anders. It was no bigger than half his palm but it was intricate. Delicate golden wires were weaved tight together forming a small tree like figure in beautiful filigree, complete with roots and leaves. He wasn't an expert on jewelry, not by any means…but he did know enough to recognize where it might have come from. "I-I think it might be Dalish." He said, examining the pendant carefully.

Nathaniel stood next to him and looked at the necklace. "Dalish? But why would a darkspawn have a piece of Dalish jewelry?"

"I don't know," He said pocketing the pendant. "But the darkspawn loot just about anything shiny off a corpse from gold to jewels. Maybe these darkspawn are the same ones that Olaf was talking about." He looked up at the hill in the center of the woods as he sheathed his swords. "But now…we have to take care of our Dalish problem."

Oghren looked up with him idly scratching his beard. "Ancestor's ball's…ya actually wanna go to her…on her own turf? I knew ya had some stones…hehe…sounds like fun."

* * *

The Dalish encampment was located on a tall hill near the center of the woods. Although there was hardly enough left to even call it a camp. Several of the strange carriages, aravels if he remembered his terminology correctly, were lined at the back of camp near the edge of the cliff. Each was torn, broken and burned. Blood stained the stone and ground all around them. Weapons native to human armies of Ferelden were scattered carelessly around camp. Off to one side were several low mounds in the ground. Little saplings were starting to sprout forth from each mound. And standing before those mounds was the Dalish elf. It painted a horribly mournful image, the last of a clan surrounded by the dead and dying remnants of her life.

Nathaniel's bow string creaked as he pulled back, an arrow level with the elf before them. "Blighted bitch I'll-"

"No Nathaniel," placing a hand on the bow he forcefully lowered it until it was pointing at the ground. "I'll handle this. You all stay back."

With a quick motion of his hand, Wolf stood between himself and his comrades – both as protection from the Dalish elf to the new Wardens and to keep them from interfering. He would not be interrupted. Taking several cautious steps towards the elf Aedan stopped when her head turned back towards him slightly. "So you are still alive," she stated turning back to the graves before her. "Have you come to kill me then _shemlen?_"

Her voice sounded so…defeated. What they were told by Olaf and the graves next to her feet told him all he needed to know. "_Ir abelas."_

Looking back over her shoulder the elf shook her head. "You continue to confuse _shemlen leader._ You speak the language of the Dales yet you are not one of us."

"I told you. We are Grey Wardens looking for our lost comrades who were taken by the darkspawn. And to that, you should know that it wasn't the humans who destroyed your clan."

The elf turned to him fully and marched towards him, menace stinging in her eyes. Wolf's low growl echoed behind him as the others tried to step closer. "Do not try and lie to me! I know that it was those other _shemlen_ who attacked my clan and took my sister! Look around! They left their weapons, and they were the nearest to us! They were also wounded! What other explanation is there other than it was they attack my clan?!"

Aedan held his ground against the advancing elf and soon they were nearly chest to chest. Should she wish it he would be dead. "And why would anyone, especially bandits, leave things of such value behind?" One delicate eyebrow rose at his question. "Some of those weapons would be worth a sovereign or more. Why would they leave such expensive items behind that could lead one such as you – right to them?"

Looking back at the weapons the Dalish's forehead wrinkled in thought. "I-I did find it strange that they would leave such things behind. But who can truly tell with _shemlen._ So tell me, if it wasn't they, then who was it that attacked my clan?"

"It was the darkspawn who attacked your clan. Right after they attacked the humans." He explained waving towards the weapons. "They took those off of the humans they ambushed and planted them here after they attacked your clan."

"Nonsense!" She yelled backing away from him her eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. "The darkspawn are not clever enough to do such a thing! And even if they were, why would they?"

"Because of you." Her jaw dropped. "What have you been doing since you discovered your camp in ruins? You've been attacking anything that came close to these woods and slaughtering them. Few, if any, even know that there are darkspawn in these woods, but word of _you_ has gotten around. If one were to come into these woods they would know of you, but be ignorant of the darkspawn."

The Dalish began pacing around the camp. "It sounds plausible but I was not born yesterday _shemlen leader. _Show me one single piece of evidence to back up your story and I might believe you. If not…then I'll kill you now."

Reaching into his pocket he decided to take a chance. "Do you recognize this pendant?"

Taking a few cautious steps closer the elf looked at the pendant dangling beneath his hand. Her eyes lit up immediately in recognition and as quick as lightning she snatched the pendant away from him. "Where did you get this?" She hissed.

"Off of a darkspawn corpse. I take it you recognize it then?"

She wasn't looking at him; her eyes were focused solely on the small figure in her hands. "It-it belonged to my sister. It was a memento from our mother. She…she would never part with it willingly."

Collapsing to her knees the elf held the pendant close to her chest as her body was racked with silent sobs. "I-I've been such a fool. To be tricked so easily…and by the darkspawn…please…end it now." Well that was good – she hadn't thought he'd just looted or stolen it from her sister… wait – what?

Shaking his head he walked within arm's reach of her. "I don't plan on killing you. If I had I wouldn't have bothered talking to you."

"So what do you plan? You want me to go before some _shemlen_ magistrate and stand trial? Forget it; I'll end myself before suffering that."

"That's not what I want at all. I want you to join with us, with the Wardens to stop what the darkspawn started here. Fix what went wrong."

Three shocked calls of 'what' responded to his declaration followed quickly by Nathaniel and Anders telling him he was crazy. Only Oghren, amazingly enough, remained quiet. The Dalish was looking up at him from her place on the ground. She was one of the ones who also questioned his decision. "You said that your sister disappeared during the attack. It's not unheard of for darkspawn to take people captive, especially women. Fight with us, and you might just find your sister."

The elf was still just staring up at him. "And what makes you think that the darkspawn wouldn't just kill any prisoner they had?"

"I have to believe it." He wasn't going to mention what the darkspawn did to women. Not to a non-Warden. Broodmothers – if he was lucky, he'd never have to explain what one of the hulking monsters was to even another Grey Warden. Somehow – he didn't feel very lucky.

"Why?" She pressed.

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat he fought back the tears. "I told you that we're hunting darkspawn that attacked us and took a few of our own were taken prisoner. My wife is among those people."

The woman's gaze softened for a second before she stood, breaking eye contact with him for just a moment. "I won't take orders from you, or any _shemlen_. I'm not joining you not out of obligation….but just to find my sister."

"Understood."

"And I won't submit myself to your heathen Chantry. Should any Templar try to take me I will kill them."

Getting a feeling that he was going to come to regret taking her with him Aedan agreed with her requests.

"Then you have yourself a Warden _shemlen leader_." She said facing him once again.

"My _name_ is Aedan," he said holding out his hand. "The Grey Wardens behind me are Anders, Nathaniel, Oghren, and my mabari Wolf."

The elf looked wearily down at his hands. "You may call me Velanna, if you care for such things."

He could almost feel the tension leave the area as the elf took his offered hand. "Alright. You know this area more than anyone here. Is there any place the darkspawn could be coming from? They tend to come from beneath the ground, entrances or exits to the deep roads. Collapsed mines are a favorite."

Velanna looked off towards the south. "Over there is some caverns. I've never ventured too close to them. But I have seen darkspawn around them several times. If they are anywhere…it is there."

"Then lead on Velanna, we'll follow you."

"Hehe…yeah…nicer view to follow now than the Commander's sorry backside." Oghren laughed.

Velanna narrowed her eyes. "Watch where your eyes linger dwarf."

"What? Can't a man appreciate a thing of beauty? Especially when it's so nice and plump and staring him right in th-"

"If you do not cease your attentions dwarf - you will regret it."

"Hahaa! Heard that before elfy! Gonna have to do better!"

"Then shall I burn of half you beard for you?"

"What? Ancestor's flaming balls you wouldn't-you would? Right…nice trees." His voice had raised an octave for the last remark and if such a thing were possible – Velanna looked happy. Happy she'd scared Oghren shitless but still happy.

* * *

The cave that Velanna led them too was more of a ruin than an actual cave. The structure on the surface looked to once be a tower that would've stood tall over the tops of the trees. Now it was reduced to nothing but a few crumbled stone walls only hinting at what it used to be. On the far side of the ruined tower was a door leading right into the face of the mountain side. Fresh tracks and scratches along the stone floor showed that the passage had been used not too long ago. Within the door was a winding stone staircase, dangerously slippery with wet lichens, leading to a large hollowed out mine shaft.

As the six of them descended the old stairs surrounding the mine, the sense that something was terribly wrong became overwhelming. Aedan couldn't sense any darkspawn as they trekked lower still into the mine – that was more disconcerting than if the whole place hummed with the Taint. Was this possibly not the right spot? Was there another place where the darkspawn could come to the surface?

As soon as they reached the bottom the taint within him flared to life. His knees gave out beneath him as every limb felt as if they were being seared. As quick as the pain came, it left. Gasping for breath on his hands and knees he raised his head enough to look at the others. The three other Wardens were all in similar condition to his own. On their hands and knees bent over gasping for breath trying to fight back the pain. Only Velenna and Wolf seemed to be unaffected by whatever had happened. _'Makers breath! What has the power to use the Taint like this?'_

His question was answered as he sensed a new presence. One less than Archdemon, but still far greater than the Commander or the Withered. Standing high above them in the mine shaft was a creature that maddening, that even Aedan's toughened stomach turned. It looked to be a bony corpse, too tall to even stand properly, and even with its wasted body, it imposed above them. The taint was rolling off it in waves almost forcing Aedan to be sick.

One emaciated hand rose and pointed towards them. "Shhhh. It's time for you to sleep."

Sleep? Yes…he was so tired. His limbs were slowly losing their strength to support him. His body crashed into the ground as all strength left him. He fought to keep his eyes open only to watch his companions fall one after another into slumber. His eyes lids were too heavy to keep open. Slowly this eyes closed on their own accord sending his world into darkness.


	5. Summonings

**Hey everyone!**

**First of all I want to apologize for the long delay on the release of this chapter. However a case of viruses wiping files, re-writes, work, the overall fact that it is summer, and that I am also working on a new story which all contributed to the delay of this.**

**Hope that y'all like this chapter! Once again a huge thank you to my awesome beta reader Apollo Wings!**

**And if your interested please check out my new story 'Project Magia and Lazarus' which is a cross over between dragon age 2 and mass effect.**

**As always please leave a review and let me know what y'all think!**

* * *

Alim felt something he'd never expected as he walked through the halls of the Kinloch Hold. Serenity. The one time gilded cage of the mages of Ferelden had been turned into what Alim had always thought the Circle should be. It was now a place of learning for those who possessed the gift of magic. Children newly brought to the Circle no longer feared the treatment they would receive and those who been their longer breathed a breath of relief at no longer having a constant threat of doom hanging over their heads. And it was all thanks to King Alistair's proclamation after the end of the Fifth Blight. All it took to keep this was showing the people of Ferelden that mages could be trusted with their powers in exchange for some more freedoms.

After the celebrations within Denerim had died down enough for him to leave, he and Leliana along with the surviving mages and Templar's and a good number of King's guards, had made the trek back to the Circle. At first they were greeted as Heroes as they crossed Lake Calenhad, but once the Kings proclamation was read things changed immediately. When they arrived Alim had called upon First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir to assemble all of the mages and Templars into the field outside of the Tower. Once everyone was gathered Alim stood upon a hastily built platform and, flanked by Irving and Greagoir, read the proclamation.

As the last words of the proclamation, signed by not only the King and Queen of Ferelden but the Grand Cleric as well, left his lips utter silence descended upon the assembled mass. The Templar's were the first to break out from the news. The ranks of armored men who'd not already known of the decree started shouting in protest. Just as things were starting to take a turn for the worst Alim found and ally. Knight-Commander Greagoir himself stepped forward and told his Templar's that these were orders from their monarchs and the Chantry. And as they are the arm of the Chantry, they would follow their new duties to the letter, despite any personal grievances.

Only one Templar seemed to truly think himself above the new orders of the Chantry. Ser Cullen openly voiced his resentment of the new orders before the assembled mass and told everyone quiet blatantly that he would never stop his sworn duty to the Maker. A small part of Alim understood why Cullen was so reluctant to leave the Circle alone. Maker only knows what happened to him when Uldred took over. The domination of blood magic, he'd felt the sharp dagger of control as they'd fought through abominations and desperate mages. This boon he'd requested of the new Monarchs was to change this though, it was to ensure none would seek such destructive means to their cause.

But what he tried to do just before he was transferred…it still made is blood boil! Not to mention that he'd nearly caused things to go back to the old ways when that Maker forsaken Templar stepped out of line!

_Flashback_

_It had been two weeks since he and Leliana returned to the Circle with the news of the new freedoms allowed them. The Templar's were supposed to have completely removed themselves from the Tower within the first week, but many had found ways of dragging out their leaving and finding new excuses to stay. Alim had just gotten out of a meeting with the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander about the Templar's delayed departure so his mood was definitely sour. The old knight assured them that they were moving as quickly as possible, but said that the Order couldn't be blamed for trying to keep a modicum of their charge they'd thought a vow to service a lifetime._

_Hoping to calm himself down he went to the one person who was his strength. Unfortunately for him however she wasn't in their room. Knowing exactly where she would be however he made for the small Chapel that still held services for the Mages._

"_-don't understand! You're a Lay Sister of the Chantry!"_

"_It doesn't matter if you understand or not Ser Templar. My choice is mine alone."_

_Stopping outside the doors to the Chapel Alim's brow drew close as he heard the voices coming from within. One was definitely Leliana, and the other belonged to none other than the recent thorn in his side, Ser Cullen. Unable to help himself he opened up the door just widely enough for him to peer inside. Leliana was standing in the center of the Chapel with her arms across her chest obviously annoyed at who she was talking to. Cullen was standing before her in full Templar armor, his arms waving about widely as he talked. "But-but even still! They are mages! How can you as a Lay Sister condone them being outside the watch of the Chantry!"_

"_The mages have earned their freedom Ser Templar," Leliana said clearly growing tired of the conversation. "If nothing else, their actions during the Blight have earned them the benefit of the doubt. Plus…the Chantry has much to make up for when it comes to the mages."_

"_What are you talking about? The Templar's have only done what we must! What is our Maker given duty to do!"_

"_The Templar's have done things to the Mages outside of the Chantry Ser Templar."_

"_Is that what 'he' told you?"_

"_Ah…and now we come to the heart of it." Shaking her head ruefully Leliana turned and walked away from the man._

"_What do you mean, 'the heart of it'? Don't speak in riddles Sister Leliana." Cullen demanded walking after her._

_Turning about abruptly she pushed him back with her hand. "This is not about the Mage's being freed right now, is it Ser Templar. It is about the fact that I am with Alim. And not a pious man such as yourself."_

_Cullen stepped back from her. "Wha-no-no that isn't what this is about! But…but how can you…he's a mage…they aren't like us! They don't deserve the same thi-"_

"_They are the same as us!" Leliana said advancing on the Templar. "They are the Maker's children the same as us! It is beliefs like yours that are the true affront to the Chantry! And as for Alim…I would take his touch over yours any day."_

_Saying her piece Leliana turned away from him. And that was when Cullen made his move. Raising his armored hand he charged at her. Moving without thinking Alim charged into the chapel, his hands clutching his staff on his back, spinning from its holster. The blunted dragon end of the staff slammed into Cullen's arm before he could cover two steps. Cullen stood wide eyed, his steel on his arm dented from the force of the blow. No doubt the bone beneath was either fractured or at worst broken. _

"_Alim!" Leliana shouted turning back to him. But he was focused solely on the Templar. The stench of drink was rolling off the man._

"_Walk away now Cullen," he said much calmer than he felt._

_The Templar looked from his arm to him. "So…the little knife-ear magi grew some balls…guess I'll just have to end you before you get too full of yourself!" Stepping back from him the Templar drew his sword clumsily and readied his shield._

_Holding his staff across his body he readied himself. "Alim, what are you-"_

"_I'm fine Leliana," he said never taking his eyes off of Cullen. "Just…trust me."_

_Cullen swung unevenly at him. Pushing the sword to the side Alim side stepped the strike and struck him on the chest below his sword arm. Every strike Cullen threw at him he was able to deflect aside and countered with the blunted end of his staff into the Templar's gut. Before he left the Tower he would've never dreamed of fighting a Templar. But now he'd been training with Aedan and Alistair for nearly half a year. His skills were by far more experienced than the Templar._

"_Come on! Use your magic you foul knife-ear!"_

_Alim didn't take the bait however. The moment he tried to use any form of magic, Cullen would smite him, and then it would be all over. Instead he fought staff to sword against the Templar. Compared to fighting against Aedan…Cullen was no problem. Soon enough Cullen made the mistake he was waiting for. The Templar lunged over-reaching Alim. Spinning around the whipped the staff around and crashed the blunted end into the side of Cullen's head sending the drunken Templar straight to the ground._

_End Flashback_

It'd had taken him and Irving nearly a week to fight off the backlash from his fight with Cullen. The Templar's were ready to charge back in and Annul the Circle once they caught wind of what happened. It was only thanks to Leliana telling everyone what happened that the crisis was adverted. Almost as soon as the situation was calmed, Cullen tried once again to pick a fight with a mage and was transferred away by the Knight Commander the next day.

Fighting off the wave of bile that rose at the mere thought of the man, Alim stopped near an open class room and peered inside. At least ten apprentices no more than ten or twelve years of age were sitting at desks neatly arranged, listening to Petra as she led a lecture about Restorative magic. Leaning against the door frame Alim couldn't help but marvel at the woman. After they'd been brought back from the top of Fort Drakon she'd been little more than a husk of a woman mindlessly moving about and healing. But once they returned to the Circle she threw herself fully into her study and teaching of the Restorative School of Magic. Unable to help the chuckle the he let out as Petra dropped a particular heavy book atop of dozing student's desk he turned and left the class.

The older mages who'd never known freedom like they now had were starting to take full advantages of it. Letters to families were leaving the Circle in bundles and the sheer numbers of papers of Requested Leave from the tower were nearly threatening to drown poor Irving alive! And it was with this new freedom that Alim found himself in a position he never thought he'd be in.

As their new found freedom slowly sunk in, the Libertarians seemed to think it an ideal time for them to truly push for what they wanted. The Priestess of the Chantry were almost forcefully removed from the Circle before the Templars had even exited the doors and it was only by Alim and Irving pushing back against them that they were able to settle the matter without incident. Just because the mages had more freedom now did not mean that they were completely free of the Chantry…and any step out of place could give the Grand Cleric reason to revoke their new freedoms.

For the first few weeks Alim found himself walking a very fine line. He was helping the mages discover their new found freedom, while at the same time having to forcibly remind the mages that they were still bound by the Circle and the Chantry. And it was during this time that he was thankful, and not for the first time, that Leliana stuck by his side after the battle.

Seeing the state the Circle was in and the growing momentum there was towards annexing the Chantry from the tower, Leliana slipped back into her role as a Lay Sister of the Chantry. She took up the mantle of giving the sermons to the masses. Only her message was quiet different than what the mages were used to. She didn't preach that magic was a curse, or that it was evil. Instead she spoke of how their magic was a gift from the Maker to his children. And how it was the mages responsibility to use their gift for the greater good and then to pass their knowledge onto the next generation. While her views may not have been entirely in line with the Chantry, she'd told him that this was what she believed. And after more than a few sermons the tensions in the Circle between the mages and the remaining Chantry Priestess eased.

"Excuse me Ser; I have a message for you."

An apprentice no more than a young girl stood by his side. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him a rolled parchment held in her hands. "Thank you," he said politely talking the rolled paper from her.

The young girl blushed and awkwardly shifted her feet back and forth. "Umm…If it's not too much Ali-Warden Mage can I…can I ask you a question?"

Putting off opening the letter he gave the girl of soft smile. "Of course you can. What's your name?"

"Elie," the girl's blush spread. "People say that during the Battle of Denerim you fought against a…darkspawn mage one on one…and won. Is-is that true?"

Placing a hand over his chest next to his heart he fought against the memory threatening to surface. Every time someone asked him about the battle the only thing he could think of was Commander's sword piercing him through the chest. "Yes. I fought against several darkspawn mages. The one in Denerim however…he was by far the strongest."

"But not nearly as strong as you! You're stronger than anyone! Many say you could've won the battle on your own! You're a hero!"

The way that the girl was looking up at him, admiration so clear on her face, made him a little uneasy. He still wasn't use to all this 'hero' business. And it was worse in the Circle. Many of the mages here nearly worshiped him as their savoir. It was unnerving to say the best. "I'm only as good as I am because I have my friends around me," he said tucking the note into his robes and kneeling down to eye level with the girl. "I'm not the only person who fought in that battle. Everyone who fought, Petra, Wynne, the other Wardens, the dwarves, the elves, and the Bannorn; they are all heroes. And it was only because we all worked together that we were able to end the Blight."

"But…but you're so powerful. You don't need other's help." Elie said quietly shuffling her feet.

"I'm only as powerful as those I have around me," placing a hand on her shoulder he urged her to look at him. "Put do you want to know how I got strong in the first place?"

"Yes!" Elie practically shouted bouncing on her toes.

"I went to all my lessons and paid attention to my teacher. And I never skipped out of class either."

Elie backed away from him with wide eyes. "I gotta go Warden! I'm gonna become strong just like you!" And with that the girl turned tail and ran back down the corridor before disappearing back into one of the many classrooms.

Chuckling to himself he pulled the note out of his robes. The wax seal keeping the letter closed was imprinted with a griffon. _'What does Aedan need? He should know that I'm on leave for now.'_

Breaking open the seal he unrolled the parchment and began reading. The letter soon fell from stiff fingers as the mage reached the end of the message. The next instant the halls of the Circle were echoing with his heavy footsteps as he ran down the halls back towards his room.

* * *

"May the Maker's blessing's be on you now and always. Amen."

A small chorus of 'amen' repeated back at Leliana as she opened her eyes as her prayer ended. The small number of mages who attended her service was mildly disheartening, but considering the number she started with the scant dozen or so who came made her feel as if she'd truly made progress. Of course the ones who most frequently attended her services were still considered young to the Circle, after weeks of trying she'd pretty much given up on trying to get some of the older mages to her service. They'd suffered too much and too long at the hands of the ones who should be helping them to let a few words sway them. Yes the Chantry definitely had a ways to go to make up for its treatment of the mages.

"Fine sermon once again Sister Leliana." Sister Rose, a young Lay Sister of the Chantry who'd only been assigned to the Circle after the incident with Uldred, was smiling as she watched the mages leave the small chapel. "It's amazing that you've gotten so many mages to come in such a short time. Sister Jean and I have been trying for years to get the mages to come, but it hardly ever worked! At one time Sister Jean was even considering going to the Knight-Commander and requiring the mages to attend regular service."

Leliana had to force a smile for the young Sister. '_That is because for years Sister Jean has preached that magic was a curse from the Maker, not a gift.'_ She thought as Rose began tidying up the chapel. '_Not many will come and listen to the words of the Maker when all you say to the people you are preaching to is that they are cursed with evil since they were born. And the only cure is Tranquility or death.'_

"I just wonder why Sister Jean has suddenly put in a request for transfer," Rose said interrupting Leliana's thoughts. "I mean…attendance is starting to rise. The mage's are starting to listen to the word of the Maker again! Why won't she even attend services?"

Leliana didn't answer the question, but she knew why. The elder Lay Sister had survived the ordeal with Uldred, barely, by hiding away and having to listen to the horrors going on around her. And from what she learned from Alim, the woman was almost overly zealous before the incident, preaching that the mages were cursed and that magic was evil. And after the incident…the elder sister's attitude toward the mages only worsened. And after she'd arrived with Alim, a Lay Sister whose lover was a mage, and announced that the mages were allowed to practice free from the Chantry, the elder sister reached the end of her rope. And while Sister Jean never said anything, Leliana could read in the older woman's body language that she hated her and Alim both.

"Just remember what has brought the mages back to the Chantry Sister Rose," Leliana said gathering her few belongings preparing to leave for her room. "Soon you will be the one to lead the Chantry here in the Circle."

At this the younger woman's face drew up in fear. "Are you…are you sure that you can't stay with us Sister?"

Giving the Sister a light smile she nodded. "Yes. While this time has been pleasant, my place is by Alim's side."

"The Lay Sister and the Mage…sounds like one of those tales that get told after hours." A light blush had turned Rose's cheek's red.

"Oh…if you only knew. There are certain…advantages…to being with a mage." She said smiling coyly as she passed the Lay Sister whose face was now a deep shade of red.

Out in the hallway she was greeted with a sight that warmed her heart. Children were running up and down the halls playing with each other and laughing. Seeing how the Circle was now, it was almost impossible to believe Alim's stories of how it used to be. But even before she met Alim, even before she found refuge within the walls of the Chantry, she knew how bad the Circle truly was. Sketch had told her more than a few horror stories of his time within the Chantry before he managed to escape. She wondered what her old mage mischief maker would think of the Circle in Ferelden now that these changes had been made. _He'd still liken it to a prison and be on the run all his life if I know him._ She thought to herself.

Carefully avoiding the playing children she made her way down the hall and to Alim's and hers room. The inside of their room however was in stark comparison to the joyfulness out in the halls. Clothes were scattered about, a mix of her own and Alim's, a large duffle bag was laying open on the center of large bed with clothes and other stuff unfolded into it. Potions and tomes were scattered as well amongst the pile of clothes. In the center of the madness stood her brown haired elf mage completely oblivious to her entrance. His back was turned to her as he hurried through drawer after drawer pulling out some cloths, abandoning others, and then flipping through books before either throwing them onto the growing pile on the bed or dropping them to the floor.

"Well…not exactly how I expected you to say 'it's time for us to go', but I must say that this manner certainly gets the point across."

Alim nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her voice. Placing a hand over her mouth she tried, and failed miserably, to contain her amusement. Her amusement died in her throat however as Alim turned around. His sapphire eyes were haunted. "What's wrong?"

"I-I got a letter from Aedan," he said looking anywhere but her.

"Ok," she said becoming more and more worried. "You received a letter. What's wrong then?"

Letting out a sigh he finally looked to her. "Darkspawn attacked Vigil's Keep." All of the blood in her body froze. "All of the Wardens present at the time were taken by the darkspawn back into the Deep roads. Kallian and Lyna included."

She suddenly felt as if Sten-no-as if an ogre had balled up its fist and slammed it into her stomach. Any amusement or joy she had in her was immediately destroyed with those few words. "Aedan's managed to recruit a few more Wardens," Alim continued looking at his Grey Warden robes lying on the bed. "He's recalling myself and Natia back to Vigil's Keep while he hunts them down."

Still in shock over what he'd just told her Leliana could do little more than nod. '_Kallian, Lyna…captured by the darkspawn. Maker protect them…please.'_ "When do we leave then?"

Alim's back straightened. "I-I am going alone Leliana…I-I don't want you to come with me."

What? No…she must've heard him wrong. "What are you saying?"

His hand started running through his hair. "Well…you're doing a lot of good here. I was thinking that, maybe it would be best if you stayed here."

He was lying. He'd gotten much better at hiding his body language from when they first met, but he was still no match for a master of The Game. "You're lying," she said marching on him. "Why don't you want me to go?" She poked him in the shoulder for emphasis as she reached him. "Do you think I'm some frail porcelain figure to protect?" Another poke and he backed away from her. "Do you not trust me to watch your back?" Another poke and another step back. "Do you think I would abandon my friends to the darkspawn? Answer me Alim Surana! Why don't you want me to go with you!?"

"Because I'm scared!" He shouted pulling her up short.

Alim's eyes had hardened for a second and for the first time since she'd met him she was actually momentarily afraid of him. But just as quickly as his eyes hardened they softened again and she felt a great shame swell within her for her fear of him. "Do you think I don't want you to go?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "I-I want to be by your side forever. But…this is the darkspawn. They are not your responsibility. They're mine. And…if something were to happen to you," his hand rested over his heart. "I don't know what I'd do."

Placing her hand over his she knew what he was feeling. The nearly hand long scar next to his heart and a matching one on his back. The scar that'd almost ended him. "_Je t'aime,_" leaving his hand her own traveled lazy up his chest and wrapped around his neck pulling his head over for a quick kiss. "I did not leave you the night before the final battle Alim," she whispered a hair's width from his lips. "And I'm not about to leave your side now. No matter what hardships you face, I want to be by your side and face them with you."

His eyes shone with unshed tears and she knew that her own were moist as well. "What did I ever do to deserve you Leliana?"

"Whatever we did my love, the Maker rewarded us both with each other."

"I'd like to think it was my dashing charm that won you over, not just being a reward for prayer." He said grinning at her before taking her in his arms and kissing her gently.

Leliana was losing herself in the feel of him. The sweet taste of his lips, the feel of his hands running up and down her back, her own fingers weaving into his hair. Pulling back from him quickly she struggled to catch her breath. Some bard she was! Getting lost in a kiss! Maker! It was unthinkable! "I-I think we should pack," she said quickly leaving his embrace. "I want to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall."

Alim was just standing off to the side, a slight grin on his lips. "Leliana…did you-"

"Not one word Alim!" She said although with no heart in it. "I have my reputation to protect."

Laughing to himself he turned and continued pulling out traveling cloths from the dresser. "As you wish _mon amour._" Maker…she was going to regret teaching him Orlesian…she just knew it.

* * *

Within the throne room of Orzammar High King Duran Aeducan was having a difficult time trying to keep his attention on the matter at hand. "-as you can see my King we've provided more than adequate evidence that the land promised to us by your late brother does indeed still stan-"

"That bastard is not King! The High King has no reason to follow through with promises his brother made in his mad quest for the throne!"

"And if you interrupt me once again I shall give you a taste of my families mace!"  
"I'd like to see you try you nug sod! You couldn't fight your way into a whore's spread legs!"

Rubbing his forehead the young King tried in vain to fight back pain steadily growing in his head. Ancestor's flaming…he always knew that the nobility were a pain to deal with. But he just didn't have any idea that they were this bad! Lord Jumar had received promise of unclaimed land that he'd been fighting over with Lord Guregor in return for his support of his brother's ascension to the throne. The problem now was that even though his brother was dead, the decree was made in the name of House Aeducan, not Bhelen. A small part of him was actually starting to long for simplicity of the deep roads again. Down there things were simple. You fought and you killed. You knew who your allies were and who your enemies were. Now back in court…things were not so simple.

"Why you son of a w-I'll end you now!"

"Enough!" Duran's voice echoed off the stone ceiling as the High King threw himself from his throne and advanced on the two nobles. "For three days I've listened to you two whine like wounded nugs! I've had enough!"

The heavy sounds of his boots hitting stones echoed as he advanced on the two. "Your right, my brother did promise you the land for your support. By as such, my brother is not High King! But then, it is also true that he signed the treaty using the name of House Aeducan. And that gives validity to your claim."

"B-but my King surely you cannot be-"

"But…my brother made this decree without the consent of our House." He said cutting off Lord Guregor with a glare. "Therefore, seeing as how you've both wasted my time with this, I will in turn take the land for the Crown."

Both of the Noble's jaws dropped open. "My Lord! You can't do that!" Jumar yelled advancing a step.

Ringing of steel echoed the hall as a dozen swords left their sheaths. Within a heart beat the two nobles were surrounded by a ring of steel of the King's Guards. "I am the High King Jumar. And you will not tell me what I can, and cannot do." Returning to his throne he flopped down. "This land was unclaimed when I rose to the Throne. And seeing as how it is still unclaimed, I in turn give it to the newly formed House Brosca."

"What!" Both Lords cried out at once. "You can't do that!" Jumar continued. "To give such a land to an illicit Hou-"

"Lord Jumar! My patience with you has been remarkable so far! But should you insult the House of my wife and the House of one of the Five Heroes of Ferelden than the next acquaintance you shall make will be a darkspawn blade!" Leaning back in his throne Duran rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You are both excused."

Showing the first semblance of brains in days the two Lords hastily bowed to him before quickly making their exit. '_Ancestor's flaming balls. Father…was it always like this?'_

"My King, a messenger has arrived."

Looking between his fingers he watched as the messenger entered the hall before quickly prostrating himself before the Throne. "My King," the kneeling man began, "I bring word of the expedition."

For the first time in days Duran felt his anger leave him. Three weeks ago he sent out Natia along with her elf lover and perhaps three dozen of his best soldiers and volunteer's from the surface to try and reclaim the Deep roads between Orzammar and the recently re-discovered Ortan Thaig. "What news do you bring?"

The man bent even lower to the stone floor. "My King, the Warden Natia, her companion Zevran, and several of the members of the expedition have reached the gates of Orzammar."

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding he thanked the Ancestor's for guarding Natia. Rica would make the Blight seem like a walk on the stones path if her sister was harmed or killed through his orders. "And what news of the expedition?" He asked leaning forward. "Were they successful?"

"Yes my King. A path between Orzammar and Ortan Thaig has been cleared of the darkspawn and the expedition was able to set a stronghold within the Thaig."

By the Ancestor's! He would've been happy with the expedition just returning! But to actually set a strong hold within the Thaig itself! She was a gift from the Ancestor's themselves! "Tell the cooks to prepare a feast!" He said standing from his throne and heading towards his private chambers. "Our Hero has returned to us with joyous news! And it is time for us to celebrate!"

* * *

Stepping out of the deep roads and into the city of Orzammar Natia had to fight the urge to kiss the stones she was standing one. Never in a hundred years did she actually think she'd be glad to see this sorry arse pile of nug droppings. Out of the few dozen that went in with her and Zev to the deep roads only a handful was still with them. Most had stayed behind in Ortan Thaig to set up defenses, but an even number to those who stayed behind had also fallen. She'd never been given command of anything before so she wasn't prepared for just what if felt like to lose those who were under your command. The first death was…painful. "And here we are, safe and sound. Shall we have a celebration of our own _mi bella_?"

Zev was standing by her side as always. And like always he was grinning almost from ear to ear. "Not right now Zev," she said turning back to look at the towered underground city.

"Have you become immune to my charm _mi bella? _ What gods curse me to make such a beautiful woman immune to my charms?" His voice was laced with mock hurt making her smile.

"Ain't ya charms pushing me away Zev," she said her smaller fist whipping back into Zev's gut as he stepped closer to her from behind. "Simply put…it's the smell. Ya could rival a month ol' nug pen!"

The elf assassin lifted up his arm. Taking a small smell of himself he quickly lowered it. "Ah…I see what you mean. But perhaps we could do both? Shall we bath each other my little temptress?"

This time he managed to step back just out of reach her as her fist passed him by. "Ahhh my little Warden so…violent. Do not waste such energy now, when it could be turned it something so much sweeter soon."

"Excuse me, Warden Natia. I hope that I'm interrupting."

Daggers spun up into either palm as Natia spun around with weapons raised. Behind her was a messenger boy who barely looked old enough to have hair on his face. He also looked like he was ready to piss himself as one of her daggers rested under his chin. Taking her weapons away from the boy's neck she sheathed them both. Bleedin Ancestors! The deep roads made her more than just a little jumpy. "What do ya want kiddy? I ain't in a mood for puttin my name on ya armor."

The boy was visibly shaking still. "Um…the…High King he-um- he-"

"Breath boy," she said shaking her head. "What does my Royal-pain in the ass-brother in law want?"

The boy paled at her language. "Umm-th-High King Aeducan re-request your presence immediately upon your return my-my-umm-"

"Easy boy," she said sauntering up to the shaking lad. "You delivered your message, now here's your reward." Leaning in close she placed a kiss on the boy's cheek making said boy turn completely red. "Now, go back to your mommy." A quick pinch on the boy arse latter and the young man was fleeing as quickly as possible back towards the Diamond Quarter.

Behind her Zev was chuckling. "Oh my dear little Warden. You are absolutely devious you know that?"

"Hm, sometimes those of the Servant Caste is treated worse d'an the Casteless. All I did was give'm some image to 'polish his sword later'." Zev's chuckle turned into full out laughing at that point. "Now come on," she said giving her elf a quick kick to the shin. "Let's go see what his Royal-pain in da arse wants. Then maybe, maybe, we can see 'bout da bath."

"Sister! You're back!"

Zev and her had barely managed to step foot into the Royal Palace before Natia was barreled into by a pile of silk. Her sisters red hair was tickling her noise as she buried her head into her armored shoulder. Just as quickly as she'd come however Rica took two large steps back from her holding her nose. "By the Ancestor's Natia! What is that smell?"

Lifting her arm up to her nose she smelled herself. "Eh, not sure. Could be bits o' darkspawn, or could be from da nest of deepstalkers we crawled through two days ago."

Stepping one more step back from her Rica waved her hand back and forth quickly in front of her face. "Well…could you two please take a bath first?"

Opening her arms she stalked towards her now backing up sister. "Oh come now sis! Don't ya wanna hug your big sis?"

"Aaahh! Stay away sister! Please! You stink!"

"Hahahaha! Where ya running sis! I jus' wanna hug!"

The two sisters were so oblivious to everything around them that neither noticed Duran's approach until he had caught each woman in one of his fist forcing them apart. "Now Rica…is that anyway to greet your sister after she's come back from the deep roads? And Natia…she's right. You stink."

Smirking at her sister's husband and King she made a crude gesture with her hand. "Sit down an' rotate your Royal-pain-in-da-arse!"

Letting the two women go Rica immediately hid behind her husband. "I swear Natia. Didn't you learn manners?"

"Nah. Must'a mist that one in da streets." She said shrugging while digging a finger into her ear.

Looking past her Duran settled in on Zev. "I take it that my sister in law was not too much trouble for you Zev."

Said elf made a flowery show of bowing to the King. "Of course not your Majesty. And may I say that it is again an honor to be in this spectacular hall of yours again. May your Rule before-"Natia's fist into his forehead cut off the elf knocking him on his rump.

"Stop bein a kiss arse Zev!"

Rubbing his now reddening forehead the elf smirked up at her. "Why _mi bella_. You must wait until we are alone if you want me on my back so fiercely. And while I'm not afraid of the causal public adventure at times, I fear there are innocent eyes a about."

Duran was trying badly to hold back the smirk through his thick beard and Rica had gone entirely red. Natia merely sighed in annoyance. "Well…my sis has a point. Were be da bath's your Royal-pain-in-da-arse?"

Still chuckling Duran clapped his hands twice. Two of the Servant Caste, one woman and one man, came running into the hall and kneeled before the King. "Your baths have been prepared for you. These two will take care of whatever needs you may have." Duran said waving towards the two servants.

"Well my little Warden, shall we have even more fun in the ba-"Another fist to the gut.

"Maybe later Zev. First…bath."

An hour later Natia felt better than she ever did. The servants, despite Zev's constant barrage of antics, managed to get her clean within an inch of her life. She swore that the water was black by the time she and Zev emerged! Now she was wearing her freshly cleaned and polished Dragonbone Warden armor and Zev had put his polished leather armor back on. Entering the main hall she was surprised a large table set up in the middle of the room. Just about every kind of food she could think of, and even some she didn't have a name too, was set up on the massive stone surface. Even more surprising was that there were only four chairs set up around the table. "I thought it would be nice for a quiet affair," Duran said coming in from the opposite side with Rica on his arm. "I trust that you approve?"

Natia could hardly hear him. Her mouth was watering to the point she was afraid she was drooling like a pathetic nug. "Uh? Oh…yeah. Sounds good ta me."

Forcing herself not to run strait to the table and dig in like a wild nug she walked slowly towards the table and sat down with Duran and Rica with Zev following quietly behind her. Looking over the food slowly she tore off a whole turkey leg before gently tearing it apart with her teeth. Her manners were for her sister's sake only!

Duran however was laughing while watching her. "No need to stand on formalities Natia. You two have been in the deep roads for weeks. Please, dig in."

Needing no further encouragement Natia lifted the whole turkey off of the serving tray and onto her plate before digging in.

After finishing off the entire turkey and two more plates of food Natia finally felt as if her hunger was properly sated. "Ah Ancestor's…that was good."

"Is that all Natia? I think the cooks may have a few crumbs left in the cellar."

Raising her hand she made another gesture to the King. "Right here your majesty."

Before Duran could comment again the door to the throne room opened. A guard took two steps inside before dropping to his knees. "A thousand apologizes for interrupting your meal my King."

"Stand," Duran said motioning for the man to come to his feet. "I told you no disturbances."

The guard came slowly to his feet but his head was still down. "I beg your forgiveness my King. But Lord Jumar wishes to see you immediately. And he won't take no for an answer."

Sighing Duran leaned back in his chair. "Very well, send him in." Bowing once again the guard left the room.

A moment later a man Natia never knew entered the room. Judging by his clothing she doubted the man ever worked a day in his life. His doublet was made of silk and he had several heavy golden chains around his neck. His back hair and short black beard were neatly arranged and oiled. But the one who drew her attention was the man next to him. It wasn't strange for a noble to bring in a guard with him. But it was strange if that guard was a human. The human's black hair was pulled back and he was wearing a set of studded leather armor. And along with the human and dwarf were two other humans who stayed a pace behind.

"Hey Zev, what 'ya make of dis-"But the seat next to her was vacant. In fact Zev wasn't at the table, or in the room for that matter.

Duran's voiced echoed off the stone walls as he stood. "Jumar. I trust you have a reason for disturbing me?"

Jumar wasn't looking at Duran. His eyes were resting on Rica in a manner that made Natia reach for her daggers. "I am here to pay you back my King." Jumar sneered.

"For what," Duran asked standing from the table and placing himself between Jumar and Rica. "We have already finished our business and-"

"Not for that! For the insult you have laid upon me! Upon all true Noble Dwarves! By killing the one who should be our King! King Bhelen! And by taking that-that trash as a wife! I will see you pay for your insult in blood! Get all of the men in here now!"

Daggers spun up into Natia's hands in and instant as she jumped from the table placing herself between the men and Rica. Duran reached under the surface of the table and pulled out a two handed axe. Ancestors! How did he manage to hide that!

The lead human standing next to Jumar didn't seem to be impressed by their sudden display. Placing two fingers in his mouth he let out a loud whistle. And nothing happened. Judging by how Jumar suddenly started to look about panicky something should have. "Where are they Taliesen? I thought your men would-"

The door to the throne room opened cutting off the noble. Zev stood in the doorframe. Not a scratch on him but still covered from head to toe in blood. "Your men are dead."

The two unnamed humans drew their weapons immediately facing off at Zev. The human Taliesen however didn't seem as concerned as the others. "Ah Zevran. I suppose I should say I am surprised to see you. But I knew that the rumors about your demise had to be false."

Zev's face was completely blank as he looked at the human. "Taliesen. It has been a while. I take it that it is no coincidence that we are both here."

The human, Taliesen, smirked crossing his arms. "Quiet right Zev. You see, there was another rumor that was going around that you were in fact very much alive and serving the Grey Wardens. Well, I searched the other ones, the three elves and the human, and you were not with them. That left only the dwarf. I am glad to see that my gamble has paid off."

Zev's face never wavered. "Did the Crows choose you for this job? Or did you volunteer for it?"

"Why Zev! Of course I volunteered," he laughed. "But not for the reason you think. I know why you did what you did. Why you ran. But you know how these things work. You just cannot leave the Crows. But, perhaps if you come back with me now, we can explain to the Elders what happened and have them excuse momentary lapse in judgment."

"And why should I believe you of all people Taliesen?" Zev asked his eyes narrowing.

Taliesen looked confused for a moment before shaking his head. "Oh Zev. Please tell me you are not still hung up on that woman. Are you?" Zev didn't answer. "Zev," Taliesen continued. "Understand. Even if there is just a rumor of you still alive the Crows will hunt you. Your only chance is to come back to us. Now come on, let us forget the past and move forward."

Zev took two steps into the room. "And, I can assume of course that this contract must be completed first then."

"But of course, as well as the one you botched. It is bad for business to leave such jobs incomplete, even if the employer is dead."

Zev's eyes locked with her own. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Natia felt her heart shatter. No. No this can't be happening. "I knew that you would come around Zev!" Taliesen said joyfully embracing Zevran. "Now come let us finish this."

Taliesen suddenly went stiff. The point of a dagger was coming out of his back. Zevran's dagger. "I'm sorry Rinna…that it took me this long to avenge you."

Pulling out the dagger made a quick throw with both hands send each of his daggers into the throats of the remaining assassins. Taliesen was left kneeling on the floor, his hands trying to keep his life from leaving him. "Y-you son of a whore."

Natia's hand clenched a fist full of the human's hair forcing his head back. "That may be true. But he's mine you nug-humper!" She hissed before drawing her blade shallowly across the assassin's throat.

The walk back to their room was done in total silence. Once the assassins had been dealt with Duran had seen to it that Lord Jumar was placed in chains by the new palace guards before escorting Rica away from the bloodshed. Natia didn't know what to say to him. She'd never seen Zev look so…defeated before. As the two entered their room and the blot slid home locking them in some part of her knew what was coming. "Let me guess," she started before he could. "Ya 'bout to say somethin like ya gotta go off on ya own now, or somethin stupid like that. Right?"

Zev didn't meet her gaze. "The Crows know that I'm alive. Taliesen's death earned me some time. But they will come for me sooner or later."

"But ya said that stayin with someone strong would keep them away!" She was reaching and she knew it. But Ancestor's damn it! She didn't want him to go from her! "Duran can guard ya! Even the Wardens can! Ya don't have ta go Zev!"

Zev didn't say anything to her; he just walked past her and sat down heavily on the bed. "If I stay here my little Warden I put your family in danger. If I stay with the Wardens, I put you and them in danger. No matter where I go, those around me will be in danger."

"Damn it Zev, I don't want ya ta go!"

Turning her back on him she tried to stifle her tears. She would not break down in front of him! She just wouldn't! "I know my little Warden," his voice was on her ear on his arms circled her chest. "I don't want to be apart from you. You've stirred feelings in me I long thought gone. I want to protect you so I can still feel this way. And the only way I can do that now…is to put distance between us."

Turning in his embrace she buried her face into his chest. "Promise me one thing," she said into his chest.

"Anything Natia."

Looking up into his eyes she felt her own moisten with tears. "Promise me ya will come back to me."

"I can't promise you that Natia," he said closing his eyes. "But I can promise to try."

Pushing him back towards the bed Natia didn't stop until he fell back onto the soft mattress with her on top of him and her lips firmly glued to his. If she was only to have one more night with him…then she was going to make it one to remember.

They didn't speak, their movements mechanical as they stripped each other before deft tanned hands ran up her body, sending trills up her spine. Natia would never tire of the feeling that Zevran send through her. In turn she grasped to his hips and guided him to their bed, claiming his mouth with her own.

Their bodies met and he moved to be inside her with a guttural moan before moving with almost animalistic needs, wanting to connect with another.

Natia's fingernails dug into his back as she felt the waves of pleasure cresting in her and Zevran shuddered as his own climax shattered him inside her.

The next morning Natia woke up alone. On Zev's pillow was a single golden earing and a note. None of the guards had seen him leave.

For the next week Natia was miserable. She wasn't sleeping because every time she closed her eyes she dreamed of what might be happening to Zev. Lord Jumar was convicted of trying to assassinate the High King. His screams and cries for mercy was heard all through Orzammar as the city guards dragged him into the deep roads. The Legion of the Dead promised to find the most darkspawn infest crevice they could and throw him into it. After the excitement died down she tried to find ways to focus herself, but nothing helped to take her mind off of Zev. At the close of the week a messenger showed up to the gates of Orzammar. His horse was nearly dead from exhaustion. He carried but a single letter addressed to her. The darkspawn had attacked the Wardens, and Kallian and Lyna had been taken by the darkspawn in the battle. Not even bothering to say goodbye to her sister Natia left Orzammar heading west on her own towards Vigil's Keep.

* * *

**Well there we are! Hope that y'all liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what ya think! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
